The Journey of the Betrayal Master
by Earth Beast
Summary: After a lose of the Kalos Pokémon League, Ash has been betrayed most most of his friends. Now with his True friends and Pokemon, Ash re-journey through all and plan to be a Pokemon Master of all. Will he do it? Read and fine out. AshXHarem
1. Chapter 1

The Journey of the Betrayal Master

Chapter one

"Greninja is unable to battle! Gardevoir wins! So the victory goes to our champion; Diantha!"

Ash Ketchum couldn't believe it. He lost the Pokémon League once again. He defected Alain and his Mega Charizard X and stop the evil Team Flare. But he's unable to beat the Kalos champion; Diantha.

"We lost..." Ash said.

"Pika..." Ash's most trusting partner said.

Diantha head to Ash, "Well Ash, You almost had me."

Ash stare at his champion friend for the while before he smiles, "Thanks, Diantha."

With that, they shake hands.

(At the seats)

"Ash lost." Serena said.

"Yeah well, Ash did made a great battle." Tierno said.

"You did great, Ash and Greninja!" Bonnie called.

"Dene-ne!" Dedenne said, agreeing with her carer.

However, Bonnie's brother; Clemont just stare at Ash in strange look. Like mad look.

(A few weeks later)

Ash and his Kalos friends and their family has arrive city dock near Ash's home town. A while later, they arrive near Pallet Town.

"Home sweet home, right buddy?" Ash asked to Pikachu.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said.

"I remember this place." Serena said.

Suddenly...

"ASH!" A male voice call out.

Everyone turn to see a man running to them.

"It's Brock!" Ash said.

Brock got up to them, "Professor Oak has called me and told me that you were coming home. So I thought I see if I can got up with you."

"Well, it so good to see you again, old friend." Ash said with the smile.

"Like wise." Brock said.

"Brock I would like you to meet my childhood friend from the Professor Oak's camp; Serena and her mother; Grace, Clemont, his sister; Bonnie and their father; Meyer. Everyone, this is Brock, a first friend of mine."

"Please to meet you all." Brock said.

They then walk to Pallet Town.

"So, How are you doing?" Ash asked.

"I've been busy being a doctor and all. Being with Nurse Joys as well!" Brock said with love heart shape eyes.

"Here we go again." Ash just said.

"Pikachu..." Pikachu just said.

"What's wrong with him?" Grace asked.

"He's always like that. You'll get use to it." Ash said.

Just then... "Race you home, Pikachu!" Ash said

With that, Ash run with Pikachu right behind him.

"Ash! Wait up!" Serena yelled as she run after them.

"Wait for me!" Brock said as he run as well.

"Come on, Clemont!" Bonnie said as she also runs.

"Why is it always runs?!" Clemont asked as he slowly running after others.

Grace and Meyer watch the trainers running.

"Kids." Grace said with a smile while Meyer laugh.

At Ketchum house, Mr Mine was sweeping outside when...

"Hey, Mr Mine!" Ash's voice call out.

Mr Mine turn to see Ashing coming, "Mine!"

Ash and Mr Mine hug each other. Just then, Ash's mother; Delia Ketchum, come out of the house just as others catch up.

"What's going on?" Delia then see her son, "Ash! You're home!" Delia then hug her baby.

"Mum... Can't... breath!" Ash try to say.

Delia quicky let go, "Sorry sweetheart."

Suddenly...

"Well, well. Why am I not surprise to see you still here?" A woman's voice asked.

Everyone turn to see Grace arrive with Meyer. Delia narrow her eyes as she made her way to Grace.

"Mum?" Ash and Serena asked.

Suddenly, Delia and Grace are... high five each other?

"Hi there, Delia." Grace said.

"Good to see you again, old friend." Delia said.

Everyone look at the women in confuse.

(A while later)

Everyone is having a nice cup of tea while Bonnie has juice and the Pokemon had their Pokefood made by Brock.

"So you two know each other when you were our age?" Ash asked.

"That's right, your mother was a greatest Pokemon breeder while I try to be a great trainer but I was rubbish. So Delia suggested I should try the Rhyhorn Racing when it come to Kanto once every 2 years. When I did, I discover that Rhyhorn Racing is just a thing for me. But sadly, because of that, I have to move to Kalos." Grace said.

"And I was born, you decide to send me to Professor Oak Camp when I old enough." Serena said.

"I was hoping that Delia will be there. I didn't expect her own son to be there." Grace said.

"You see, after my little Ash was born, I decide to retire. My family is much more important than anything." Delia said with a smile.

"You were a Pokemon breeder?" Ash asked in confuse along with his Pikachu.

"I'll explain while we made our way to Professor Oak's lab." Delia said.

"Oh that's right! Professor Oak is having a party for your return. Others will be there too. And knowing you, you would like to see your Pokemon." Brock said with the smile.

"You bet I do." Ash said.

A while later, they arrive at Professor Oak's lab.

"I want to see all the Pokemon!" Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, calm down!" Clemont said.

Delia rang the doorbell. Few seconds later, an old man, Professor Sam Oak open the door.

"Ah. You're here. They're waiting out the back." Professor Oak said.

With that, the Pokemon Professor lead them to the field. Once outside, they see Gary, Misty, Tracey Sketchit, May, Max and their parents, Dawn and her mother, Barry, Conway, Clian, Iris, Pual, Trip, Georgia and Burgundy.

"Nice to see you again, Ash." A woman's voice said.

"Professor Juniper!" Ash said.

"Professor Juniper has manage to get a free time to join us." Professor Oak said.

Suddenly, Brock rush to Professor Juniper, knee in front of her and grab her hand, "My name is Brock. I know that you are the Pokemon Researcher from the Unova region. So, how about you research the love of my heart?" Suddenly, a standing frog Pokemon appeared out of nowhere and with it's glowing purple fingers, jab Brock on his back, "AAAAHHH! As well... as this... pain." Brock fell and the frog Pokemon drag Brock away.

"What was that?" Serena asked as she take out her PokeDex.

"Croagunk, the Toxic Mouth Pokemon. Inflating its poison sacs, it fills the area with an odd sound and hits flinching opponents with a poison jab." PokeDex said.

Suddenly, "YOU'RE A KEEPER!" Bonnie rush to Professor Juniper then knee in front of her, "Would you please take care of my brother?"

"Ah?" Professor Juniper asked.

"Bonnie! I told you a lot of times to stop it!" Clemont said.

Just then, Brock's Croagunk return, jab Bonnie like it did to Brock then drag her way as well.

Suddenly, a large purple sludge Pokemon hug Professor Juniper from behind, knocking her to the ground.

"Muk, get off her right now!" Ash said as he made his way to Muk and Juniper.

"Who's that?" Serena asked as she hold out her PokeDex again.

"Muk, the Sludge Pokemon. This Pokemon's favorite food is anything that is repugnantly filthy. From Muk's body seeps a foul fluid that gives off a nose-bendingly horrible stench." PokeDex said.

Ash manage to get Muk off of Professor Juniper, "Sorry about that. Muk is very friendly and loves to hug."

"It's ok. No harm done. I guess that your Muk." Professor Juniper said.

"Yeah." Ash said.

Serena decide to let out her Pokemon; her starter; the stand up fox; Braixen, panda like Pokemon; Pancham and fariy fox/dog like Pokemon; Sylveon. Bonnie after recover, let out her mouse like pokemon; Dedenne from her bag.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Ash's Muk. Said hi." Serena said.

"You too, Dedenne." Bonnie said.

Their wave hello to each other. Meanwhile, Clemont head to Ash's other friends and rivals mimus Tracey and Max.

"Ok. We'll start as soon as we can." Gary whispered to others which their nodded their head.

Suddenly, everyone feel a earthquake.

"What now?!" Grace asked.

Ash then see the dust cloud coming to them, "All of my Pokemon!"

Indeed they are Ash's Pokemon from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. All running to see their trainer.

"These are your Pokemon?" Serena asked with 'amazing' tone.

"Look how many they are!" Bonnie said.

"Hey! It's great to see you again!" Ash said to his Pokemon.

Ash's Pokemon stop in front of their trainer and his friends but the herd of bull looking Pokemon; Tauros still charging in. When they leave and the dust settle...

"Where're Ash and Serena?" Grace asked.

Where are Ash and Serena she asked? Well, they riding on Ash's Tauros. A yellowish-green dinosaur like Pokemon with a leaf on top of her head; Bayleef saw them and went after them or more likely, Ash.

Just then, Dawn's little bunny with few white curly fur; Buneary run to Pikachu. Pikachu see Buneary and run away from her. Pikachu and Buneary run around Delia few times before Pikachu jump on her shoulder while Buneary, didn't see Pikachu made his escape, kept on running around Delia.

Iris' little dragon with axe like tusks; Axew and Ash's bipedal lizard with yellow skin around its legs that resembled trousers; Scraggy, see each other and starting to play together.

(Meanwhile)

"Come on, Tauros! Let us down!" Ash said.

"I want to get off!" Serena said.

The Bayleef try her best to catch up, "Bay!"

Just then, as the herd of Tauros nearing the fence, Officer Jenny arrive on her motorbike with a small turtle wearing sunglasses, in a sidecar.

"Oh my... stampede! With Ash and what seem to be a girl!" Officer Jenny said.

The small turtle; Squirtle, jump out of the sidecar and shoot out a water at the Tauros where Ash and Serena are, causing him to slow down. Bayleef use her Vine Whip to grab Ash who grab Serena, and lift them off. The Tauros herd went off.

"What are they?" Serena asked when she scan the herd with her PokeDex.

"Tauros, the Wild Bull Pokemon. This Pokemon is not satisfied unless it is rampaging at all times. If there is no opponent for Tauros to battle, it will charge at thick tree and knock them down to calm itself." PokeDex said.

Bayleef put Ash and Serena down.

"Thanks for your help, Bayleef." Ash said.

Bayleef nuzzle Ash. Serena scan Bayleef.

"Bayleef, the Leaf Pokemon. Bayleef's neck is ringed by curled-up leaves. Inside each tubular leaf is a small shoot of a tree. The fragrance of this shoot makes people peppy." PokeDex said.

Officer Jenny head to them with Squirtle, "Are you two all right?"

"I'm ok." Serena said.

"I'm alright as well. My Tauros are getting stronger." Ash said.

"If I may ask, which one is your Tauros?" Serena asked.

"Well, all of them." Ash said.

"The all herd?!" Serena asked in surprise.

"I'll explain later." Ash said.

Squirtle then remove his sunglasses and jump to Ash's arms, much to Bayleef mad look.

"How are you doing, buddy?" Ashed asked.

"Squirtle Squirtle." Squirtle said.

Officer Jenny then head back to her bike.

"Officer Jenny?" Ash asked as he look at police woman and his water Pokemon few times.

"The Squirtle squad's training is done. Your Squirtle can now continue with your journey. Take care now." Officer Jenny said as she rides off.

"Ash?" Delia called as she and others join them.

"I see your Squirtle return." Professor Oak said.

"Yeah. Look like it." Ash said.

"Ash, Your Bulbasaur has been running around, telling others you are coming. He's really missed you." Tracey said.

"That's so cool. I'm happy to see you as well, Bulbasaur." Ash said.

"Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur, a small frog-like dinosaur with a bulb on its back, said.

"Now! Time to meet the new member of the gang!" Ash said as he throw his five Pokeballs.

First one is a blue ninja frog Pokemon, with his tongue wrapped around his neck like a scarf; Greninja.

Second one is a red-orange falcon with a gray underparts and black tips on its long pointed wings; Talonflame.

Third one is another bird, but this one was bipedal and look like a luchador with a red cape-like wings and a green mask-like face; Hawlucha.

Fourth one is a large bat dragon that was black and purple with a white fur mane; Noivern.

And the last Fifth one is a pudgy mauve and lavender goo dragon; Goodra.

"Everyone, I would you like to meet my friends from the Kalos. Said Hi." Ash said.

Ash's new and old pokemon did just that.

Ash then turn to Professor Oak, "Professor Oak, Goodra's old home might need him sometimes."

Professor Oak nodded, "I understand. Thank you for letting me know."

"Now then, Let's party!" May said.

While people and Pokemon having a good party, at the food stand, two people and one cat like Pokemon are serving.

"I'm tied of doing fast food work." A purpleish red hair woman whispered.

"Why do we have to wait to grab Pikachu?" Blue hair man asked.

"Because if we play our cards right, we'll get all the Pokemon." A Talking cat Pokemon whispered.

"What cards?" Blue hair man asked.

(Meanwhile)

Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Brock, Max, Bonnie and Dedenne are sitting around the table.

"So Ash, where would you go next?" Brock asked.

"Well..."

"Ash, we need to talk." Misty cut off.

Misty, Gary, May, Dawn, Barry, Conway, Clian, Iris, Pual, Trip, Georgia, Burgundy and Clemont.

"About what?" Ash asked.

"We think you should give up your dream about becoming Pokemon Master." Gary said.

"WHAT?!" Ash and his seem to be true friends asked in shock.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said angry for that.

Behind the now coming backstabbers, Axew and Dawn's starter, a small blue penguin, Piplup could not believe that their trainer is doing this to their friend. Piplup and Axew run off.

"You couldn't win even one Pokémon League." May said.

Max is so shock to see his sister talking to his hero like that.

"Some of you Pokemon didn't evolve." Trip said.

"That proves you're truely pathetic." Paul said.

(Meanwhile)

"Hey guys, it would seems that the main twerp is getting gang up by his, I would say, former friends." Blue hair man said.

"This is the prefect opportunity." Cat Pokemon said.

"What do you mean, Meowth?" A purpleish red hair woman asked.

"What I mean, Jessie, is this. Pikachu always try to protect his trainer." Meowth said.

"So what?" Blue hair asked.

"So my dear friend James, we wait to Pikachu tire himself out and then, we'll grab him and make our get away!" Meowth said.

"OOOOHHH!" Jessie and James said.

(Meanwhile)

Ash look at everyone.

"Do... do you all feel the same?" Ash asked.

Th group against Ash nodded. Unknown to everyone, The parents and professors are watching this. They are not like the show.

"I can't believe my little Dawn acting this way!" Dawn's mother, Johanna said in angry.

"After Ash did for May and her Pokemon, this is how she repay him." Norman; Max and May's father said.

"That young lady is grounded for this!" Caroline; May and Max's mother said.

"That goes for Clemont too." Meyer said.

(Meanwhile)

"I will NOT give up my dream! EVER!" Ash said.

"We'll see about that." Gary said.

With that, the traitors let out their strong Pokemon. But May's Starter, a tall red bird, Blaziken is a bit confuse of what is going on.

"Ok, Blaziken, by a good chance, attack Ash with your Blaze Kick." May whispered to her Pokemon.

Blaziken was shock at what her trainer just said.

The others' Pokemon gang up on Ash and his true friends. Pikachu got in front of his best friend, cheeks sparky.

"We need to fight back." Serena said as she reach for her Pokeballs when she reazlies something, "OH NO! I forgot! I let out all my Pokemon!"

"I let mine out too!" Brock said.

"Pikachu is the only one with me." Ash said.

"I didn't get my starter yet!" Max said.

"Dedenne is all I have!" Bonnie said.

"Enough of this. Electivire, use Thunder." Paul said.

A big yellow with black stripes and black cord on it's back, power up his thunder powers and let out his huge thunder at Ash with Bonnie nearby.

"Bonnie!" Clemont yelled.

"Watch out!" Meyer said.

Ash push Bonnie away from him to save her.

"Ash!" Delia said as she running to her baby.

Suddenly, something run pass the traitors and stand in front of Ash and took the hit. It's a maroon crocodile wearing sunglasses with a white stomach and black strips.

"Krookodile. You save me." Ash said.

Krookodile smile at it's Trainer.

"Watch it! You nearly hit my sister!" Clemont said.

"The brat was in the way." Paul said without a care in the world.

Suddenly, Ash's Pokemon along with Serena's and Brock's arrive and stand to protect their trainers from the attacks.

"You came." Ash said.

Ash's Pokemon smile at their Trainer.

"But... how did they-" Piplup cut Dawn by hop on her head then hop off to join Ask's Pokemon, along with Buneary, Axew and a nearly man size purple monkey with two tails with hand each on the tip of the tail.

"Piplup, Axew, Buneary and Ambipom?" Ash asked.

The said Pokemon turn to their friend and smile, letting Ash know that they don't agree with their trainer. Ash smile back.

"What are you doing, Piplup, Buneary and Ambipom?! Get over here!" Dawn said.

"Axew, come here right now!" Iris said.

The Pokemon shake their, saying no.

"You'll do as we say! We're your trainers. You have no choice!" Iris said.

"Everyone, even Pokemon can make their own decisions with their own free will." Ash said.

Blaziken's eyes widen with awe.

"We'll see about that. Emolga, come out and use Attract!" Iris said as she throw her Pokeball.

Coming from the Pokeball, is a flying squirrel Pokemon who blink her left eye which send few love hearts at the Pokemon.

Jumping from Ask's Pokemon, is snake with arms and legs along with the leaf shape on the tip of her tail; Snivy. Snivy blink her right eye and send love hearts of her own, blocking Emolga's.

"Mamoswine, use Ice Shard on that snake." Dawn said.

A mammoth like Pokemon, create a icey orb. However, before it could fire, May's Blaziken got in front of it with her fist glowing then give Mamoswine a big uppercut, sending it to the food stand, knocking the cookers flying!

"But we didn't even attack!" Jessie said.

"We always the one getting it, no matter what!" James said.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" All three of them said before disappearing into the distance with a twinkle.

Back with Ash...

"Blaziken! You suppose to attack Ash, not Dawn's Pokemon." May said.

Blaziken just stare at her trainer as she leap to Ask's Pokemon and prepare for battle.

"Alright, enough of this nonsense! Get them!" Paul said.

The traitors' Pokemon is about to attack.

"No you don't! Tauros, Take Down!" Ash said.

Ash's Tauros herd charge at the traitors and ram their horns at them, knock them down on their trainers!

"Now, everyone, give them everything you got!" Ash said.

Ash, Serena, Brock, Bonnie's Pokemon along with their friends, let out their powerful move, sending the traitors flying.

"You got to be kidding me!" Dawn said.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF LIKE TEAM ROCKETS!" The traitors said before disappearing into the distance with a twinkle.

After that, six Pokeballs fall from that twinkle. Ash, Brock and Serena manage to catch the Pokeballs.

"I guess these are your Pokeballs." Ash said to his five Pokefriends.

They had a quick look then nodded.

"And I can tell that the sixth one is Dedenne's." Bonnie said.

"Ne-ne-ne." Dedenne said.

"Well, thanks for helping us." Ash said.

Meanwhile, the parents and professors smile knowing that the problems are over... for now.

(Later that night)

Everyone is having their dinner made by Brock, at Professor Oak's lab.

"You feeling alright after what happen?" Caroline asked.

"To be honest, not really. But I'll prove them wrong." Ash said.

"That's my Ash." Delia said with a smile.

"So, what will you do?" Brock asked.

"I was thinking of going through Kanto again. Restart my journey." Ash said.

"Sounds like a plan." Tracey said.

"Along a way, I'll enter the Pokémon Contests as well." Ash added.

"Why is that?" Max asked.

"I thought if I'm going to be the Pokemon Master, I might as well be the master of all Pokemon battles like Conests, Leagues and Tournaments." Ash said.

"Sounds good to me." Professor Oak said.

Blaziken, Piplup, Axew, Buneary and Ambipom, head to Ash, stare at him.

"Bet I know what you want to say. You want to come with me, right?" Ash asked.

They nodded.

"I wish I could." Ash hold out their Pokeballs, "But these are still theirs. They might use these as a way to-" The Pokemon grab their Pokeballs and destroy them, freeing themselves.

"They're wild Pokemon now." Johanna said with an smile.

The now wild Pokemon, then touch Ash's spare Pokeballs and suck in. Few shakes then click, these Pokemon are Ash's now.

"And now, they're your Pokemon." Norman said.

"But if you leave them and your other Pokemon with me and Professor Oak, Gary could do worst for them." Tracey said.

"Yeah, I know." Ash said, worrying about his Pokemon family.

Just then, everyone notices Professor Oak and Professor Juniper are by the computer, tapping something before head back to them with a device.

"With this new and prove PokeDex, not only will you know the Pokemon of all world, but you can carry as many Pokemon as you want." Professor Oak said.

"Really?! Thanks Professor." Ash said as he take his new PokeDex.

"Ash, will it be alright if I come along with you again?" Serena asked.

"You'll go hungry without me." Brock said.

"Can I as well?" Max asked.

"Me too!" Bonnie said.

"Well, Brock and Serena can come. As for Max and Bonnie, it's up to their parents." Ash said.

"PLEASE?" Younger ones asked.

"Of course." Norman said.

"Think of it as your early start of your journey." Caroline said.

Meyer low his head.

"Daddy?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm just..." Suddenly, Meyer lift his head up, showing his anime tears, "I'M JUST SO HAPPY FOR MY LITTLE GIRL!"

After a good laugh, Professor Oak invite everyone to sleep in his lab.

(Later on)

Ash in his PJ, sneak through the dark hallway to the back door. He walk outside and sit on the steps. He look up and see stars. Just then, Pikachu after knowing his friend is missing, join him.

Ash turn to Pikachu, "I don't know, buddy. What if those backstabbers are right. We haven't won any Pokemon Leagues. Maybe I should give up."

Pikachu is now getting worry about his best friend when he and Ash heard footsteps behind them. They to see Serena, Brock, Max and Bonnie along with Dedenne.

"Guys..." Ash said.

"Listen to us. You're a great trainer. Don't even think about quiting your journey just because those guys say so." Brock said.

"You've show me about being a real Pokemon Trainer." Max said.

"And you helped my brother to get his Gym back. Plus, I had found with you on your journey." Bonnie said.

"On behalf of us, I believe you're the Pokemon Master already." Serena said.

"Pikachu and the rest of your pokemon think so too." Brock said.

"Pika pika." Pikachu said.

Ash stare at his friends for the while before he smile, "Guess you're right."

His friends smile back.

(Meanwhile)

Arceus saw everything through the mirror and he was furious.

"I would have destroy the girl when I have the chance if I would know she was going to betrayed the Choosing One." Arceus muttered.

Suddenly, the other Legendary Pokemon enter the chamber.

"You call for us, Lord Arceus?" Mew asked.

"I want you to see this." Arceus said.

The Legendary Pokemon watch what Arceus watched and they too, are furious.

"I can't believe they would do that to the Choosing One." Ho-Ho said.

"Mama been bad girl." Manaphy said with tears.

"We can not wait any longer now. Prepare yourselves! I'll see to him in his next sleep." Arceus said.

The Legendary Pokemon nodded and went off.

(Next Morning with Ash)

"Here you go, your PokeDex and Pokeballs." Professor Oak said to Serena, Max and Bonnie.

"Thanks." Serena said.

"Of course, Bonnie starter is without a doubt, Dedenne. But sadly Max, we have no starter pokemon till next week." Professor Oak said.

Max low his head before Ash place his hand on Max's shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll head to Professor Birch first to see if he have any." Ash said.

Max smile at it, "Thanks, Ash."

Suddenly, three figures appear in front of our hero and his friends. First one is a Ralts; a at least foot tall humanoid Pokémon with a white body, has thin arms and legs that widen toward the feet. There is a wispy extension trailing off the back of its feet, creating the overall impression of a nightgown or oversized dress. Most of its face is covered by green hair that resembles a bowl cut, but a pair of pinkish red eyes is sometimes visible. There are two flat, red horns on top of its head: a large one toward the front and a smaller one at the back.

Second one is Kirlia, a child size bipedal, humanoid Pokémon that appears to be wearing a tutu. Most of its body is white, and there are three ruffles on each hip. Beneath the ruffles, it has skinny green legs with pointed feet. Its arms are also thin with two digits each. It has green hair that covers most of its face and reaches its shoulders on either side, resembling two ponytails. Large, red eyes are visible on either side of the hair that covers its face. On each side of its head is a flat, red horn that resembles a hairpin.

The last one is Gardevoir, a adult human size, bipedal, humanoid Pokémon whose body resembles a flowing gown. Most of its body is white, but its hair, arms, and the underside of its gown are green. Its hair curls over its face and down the sides of its head. Behind its red eyes are short spikes, resembling a masquerade mask. It has long arms with three fingers on each hand and slender white legs. A red, fin-like horn extends from its chest, and a shorter, more rounded horn extends from the back. A band of green on its chest extends to the center of the front horn and connects to its sleeve-like arms.

"Ralts, Kirlia and Gardevoir?" Ash asked.

Ralts stare at Max. Max stare at Ralts for the while before his eyes widen.

"Ralts?!" Max said.

Ralts smile before he run to Max. Both he and Max hug each other. Everyone but Ash and Brock, are confuse of the display.

"You see, Max melt Ralts during our journey in the Hoenn. Max promised Ralts that when he become a trainer, he'll come for Ralts." Brock said.

"Oh. I see." Professor Oak said.

"I bet I know why they're here. They been following Max till he become a real trainer." Ash said.

Max was surprise when he heard that, "Is that true, Ralts. You really want to be my Pokemon?"

"Ralts." Ralts said, nodded.

"But what about them." Max asked as he look at Kirlia and Gadevior.

Both of Ralts' friends smile and nodded, trusting Max to look after Ralts before they disappear.

"Now you got the Starter." Bonnie said with a smile.

Max smile as he got his Pokeball, "Then, let's start the journey together." With that, Max tap the ball on Ralts then Ralts suck in. Few shakes then click, Ralts is Max starter.

"Ok, come on out!" Max said, throw the ball.

Ralts let out as he join others in circle.

"Ok guys, let's go through the world, together!" Ash said.

Everyone cheer for that.

"Just to let you know, Ash. Because of those backstabbers, your mother moves in with me just to be sure." Grace said.

"Thanks, Miss." Ash said.

"Forget the 'Miss' part. Your mother and I are like sisters to each other. So, just call me auntie." Grace said.

"...Ok." Ash said.

"When you ever come to the Hoenn, drop by and say hello." Caroline said.

"Drop by at my shop when you come around the Kalos." Meyer said.

"And do let me and Delia know if we going to have grandkids." Grace said with the smile.

"MUM!" Serena said with her face glowing red along with Ash's.

Everyone laugh at that.

"Ok. Let's go!" Brock said.

With that, Ash and his group run off to their re-journey.

(With that, our hero and his true friends heads off through the Kanto. Will Ash win the Kanto Pokemon League? How well can he do in the Pokemon Contests? What adventure awaits them? And what will happen to those traitors? Stay tune and see!) 


	2. Chapter 2

The Journey of the Betrayal Master

Chapter 2

Ash and his true friends are... Running for their lives! Chasing them are the flock of Spearow.

How did this happen?! Well...

(Earlier times)

Ash, Serena, Brock, Bonnie, Dedenne, Max and Ralts have enter the Route 1.

"Sure brings back memories, doesn't buddy?" Ash asked.

"Pika Pika." Pikachu said, nodding.

Just then, a large shadow hover over them. It's a large, mostly brown avian Pokémon with a vulturine neck and broad, powerful wings. It has a long, pointed, pink beak, and a decorative red coxcomb on top of its head. Its narrow eyes have very small pupils, and do not appear to have colored irises. It has shaggy, feathers on the base of its neck and covering the upper portion of its wings. These feathers are cream-colored, as are the tips of its flight feathers. Its sharp-clawed talons are pink, with three toes pointing forward and one pointing backward.

"What's that?" Bonnie asked as she take out her new and very own PokeDex.

"Fearow, the Beak Pokemon and the evolved form of Spearow. Fearow is recognized by its long neck and elongated beak. They are conveniently shaped for catching prey in soil and water. It deftly moves its long and skinny beak to pluck prey." Bonnie's PokeDex said.

Suddenly, Fearow charge in!

"Duck!" Brock yelled.

Everyone duck, badly dodge Fearow's attack.

"Ash?"

"I know, Brock. It the same Fearow from before." Ash said.

"The same Fearow?" Serena asked.

"On my first journey after I got Pikachu, I try to catch Pidgey by throwing a stone since Pikachu won't listen to me during that time. I got one til I realize that Pokemon I hit when I thought it's a Pidgey, was really a Spearow who got mad after got hit. During my journey, it evolved into Fearow and still hate me and my Pikachu." Ash said.

Suddenly, Fearow grab Ash and took off with it.

"Ash!" Max said as he and others run after Fearow.

"Hang on, Ash!" Serena said.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said.

Suddenly, something fly pass them and hit Fearow, causing it to let go of Ash. Ash close his eyes as he fell and then he hit something... soft?

Ash open his eyes and see another bird like avian Pokémon with large wings, sharp talons, and a short, hooked beak. Its glossy plumage is mostly brown with cream-colored underparts and flight feathers. Its head is decorated crest that is nearly as long as its body. The center feathers of its crest are yellow, while the outer feathers are red. The fan-like feathers of its tail are red or brown. Its beak and legs are pink, and there three forward-facing toes and one backward-facing toe on each foot. Behind each eye is an angular black marking.

"That's a Pidgeot!" Max said as he take out his PokeDex.

"Pidgeot, the Bird Pokemon and the evolved form of Pidgeotto. This Pokemon has a dazzling plumage of beautifully glossy feathers. Many Trainers are captivated by the striking beauty of the feathers on its head, compelling them to choose Pidgeot as their Pokemon." Max's PokeDex said.

"That Pidgeot just saved Ash." Serena said.

Ash look at the giant bird before he recognize it.

"Is that you Pidgeot?!" Ash asked.

Pidgeot smile before turn to Fearow. Fearow recover and glare at Ash and Pidgeot.

"OK, Pidgeot. Gust attack!" Ash said.

Pidgeot flaps its wings to create a powerful wind. Fearow flip around from the wind. Fearow then charge at Pidgeot and Ash with it beak move like a drill.

"That's Drill Peak!" Max said.

"Dodge it!" Ash said.

Pidgeot fly high to dodge Drill Peak. Then it create a blade of air and slices through Fearow.

"That's Air Slash! You learned a move! Now, let's go get that Fearow." Ash said.

Fearow is starting to get weak as it tries to fly away with Pidgeot just over it.

"Your trouble making days are over! Pokeball GO!" Ash said as he throw a Pokeball at Fearow.

The Pokeball hit Fearow and then it glow red and went inside the ball. The Pokeball land near others as Pidgeot land near. Few shakes later, the Pokeball stood still. Ash pick it up.

"Alright! I finally got a Fearow!" Ash said.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"That's the end of its terrors." Brock said.

"So, what are you going to do with the Fearow who hate you?" Max asked.

"I'll try to get along with Fearow as soon as I can." Ash said.

Just then, "Hey, look!" Bonnie said as she points.

The Pokemon coming back.

"That's right. With the Fearow finally be captured, the Pokemon can come out of hiding." Brock said.

The Pidgey and Pidgeotto group that were with Pidgeot, are very happy about that and fly off everywhere.

"You should be going too, Pidgeot." Ash said.

Pidgeot shake its head and nuzzling Ash.

"I don't think Pidgeot wants to leave you... again. With Fearow captured, Pidgeot doesn't have a reasons to do that." Brock said.

"What do you mean 'again'?" Serena asked.

"You see, this Pidgeot used to be Ash's before Ash, Misty and I got attack by the same Fearow. Ash released Pidgeot to protect the flock of Pidgey and Pidgeotto." Brock said.

being nuzzle by his old friend, Ash look at Pidgeot, "Does that mean you want to come back to me?"

Pidgeot nodded. Ash smile before he took out a Pokeball, "Welcome back, old friend."

Ash tap the ball on Pidgeot and the giant bird glow red and went inside the ball. Few shakes later, the Pokeball stood still.

"That so cool!" Max said with eyes of wonder.

Just then, Bonnie saw a Pidgey land nearby. Bonnie took out her PokeDex

"Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. Pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of is capable of unerringly returning home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings." Bonnie's PokeDex said.

"Wow! That's settle! I'm going to catch that Pidgey!" Bonnie said before she took out her Pokeball.

"Bonnie, wait!" Ash said.

"Go Pokeball!" Bonnie said as she throw the Pokeball.

The Pokeball hit Pidgey and then it glow red and went inside the ball. Few shakes later, the Pokeball stood still... Then sudden open and Pidgey let out and fly off!

"Awww! What happen?!" Bonnie asked.

"You suppose to weaken it first before you capture it." Serena said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Bonnie said sadly.

Ralts and Dedenne throw to their back and laugh so hard, their faces glow red.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." Bonnie said with a red face of embarrassing.

Just then, the second Pidgey land nearby. Bonnie carefully sneak close before she leap to it but Pidgey sense her and dodge and Bonnie miss it and roll down the hill nearby.

"Bonnie!" Everyone said.

Bonnie roll down the hill like a human version Rollout, for the while then she leap off the rock and land hard on the square shape bush that sounds like metal.

"My poor butt. What kind the bush is that?" Bonnie asked as she climb down.

Seeing that the bush patten is really cloth, Bonnie pull the cloth off, seeing a cage with Ralts inside. Only this Ralts is unusual rare coloring. It has blue hair instead of green and orange horns and eyes instead of pink.

"A Ralts! A unusual rare coloring Ralts inside the cage! Don't worry, I'll have you out of there in a second." Bonnie said.

Bonnie grab the bars, only to get the shock of electricity and fall backwards.

"Make that a minute." Bonnie muttered.

"Hey, Bonnie!" Our hero's voice called.

Ash and the others are sliding down the hill as Ash yell, "Look out below!"

A while later...

"That poor Ralts must to be hunted by poachers." Serena said.

"Who would ever think doing this to the Pokemon is the best job?" Ash asked in angry.

"Not only that, they left it all alone and defenseless." Brock said.

"We need to get it out and take it to the Pokemon Center! Krookodile, I choose you!" Ash said as he throw his Pokeball.

Pokeball open and Krookodile let out, "Krookodile."

"Ok, Krookodile, use Dragon Claw on that cage!" Ash said.

"Krooko!" Krookodile's claws glow green and slash on that cage, breaking it while getting shock which doesn't bother him being Ground Type.

The Shiny Ralts try to get away but was too weak to escape. Ash went to pick it up, "Easy. You're still hurt."

Shiny Ralts feeling scared, cover its arms with purpleish black arms with sharp claws then try to slash Ash who move away and his jacket got slashed instead, leaving claw marks on it.

"That was Shadow Claws!" Brock said.

"But that's impossible! Ralts and its evolved forms can't use Shadow Claws. It must be Zoroark in disguise." Max said.

"One where to find out." Serena said as she hold out her PokeDex.

"Ralts, the Feeling Pokemon. Ralts has the ability to sense the emotions of people. If its Trainer is in a cheerful mood, this Pokemon grows cheerful and joyous in the same way. It's moves are Confusion, Teleport, Growl and Shadow Claws." Serena's PokeDex said.

"Ok. Maybe its a real Ralts with Shadow Claws." Max said.

Ash manage to hug shiny Ralts as its try to get free, "Ralts, calm down."

Shiny Ralts manage to look at the human and can see that this human really wants to help it so shiny Ralts calm down and snuggle to Ash.

Ash smile as he got up, "Alright, let's get to the Pokemon Center!"

With that, they started to head off when a orange beam blast in front of them.

"That was Hyper Beam!" Max said.

They turn to see a mean looking Tyranitar glare at them.

"That's Tyranitar!" Max said as he hold out his PokeDex.

"Tyranitar, the Armor Pokemon. Tyranitar is so overwhelmingly powerful, it can bring down a whole mountain to make its nest. This Pokemon wanders about in mountains seeking new opponents to fight." Max's PokeDex said.

Just then, a jeep arrive with chubby man climb out, "Alright, what do you brats think you're doing with my Ralts?"

Shiny Ralts snuggle deeper to Ash as it see the man, "I hardly believe this is your Ralts. For starters, why is Ralts inside a cage instead of Pokeball? And why is it afraid of you?" Ash asked.

"I'm the world famous Pokehunter, the mighty Sid!" Sid said.

Ash and his friends look at chubby man in confuse...

"Never heard of you." Max just said.

Sid fall down!

Then he got back up, "I capture very rare Pokemon and sell them for big prices. And that Ralts with unusual rare coloring and only one who can use Shadow Claws is a super big price!"

"I won't let you!" Ash said as he glare at the Pokemon Hunter while hold shiny Ralts close to him.

Shiny Ralts look up at Ash with wonder eyes.

"Neither do we!" Max said.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said as he prepare to attack.

"Nenene!" Dedenne said, join in.

"Ralts!" Max's Ralts said, join in too.

"Krookodile!" Krookodile said, join in as well from behind.

"Very well, you group of useless brats. Tyranitar, use Hyper Beam!" Sid said.

Tyranitar power up and then fire a powerful orange beam to the ground in front of our Hero and friends, causing the ground to explore! As they were set flying, Ash lost his grip on shiny Ralts and Sid grab it.

"Welcome back, my little gold mine!" Sid said with a mean looking smile.

Meanwhile, after a bit far away, Ash and his friends land on the tree. Krookodile is on a breaking branch over fast river.

"Krookodile, return!" Ash said.

The red beam from the Pokeball, hit Krookodile and Krookodile return back to his Pokeball before the branch broke off and fall to the river.

"That was close." Ash muttered as he put the Pokeball away.

"I can't believe someone would really hurt Pokemon like that." Brock said.

"That poor Ralts." Bonnie said.

"We got to save it!" Ash said.

"How about we save ourselves first?!" Max said in fear.

Others turn to see a flock of Spearow. They got off of the tree and run fast with the Spearow chasing them to right back to where we starting.

"What are these Pokemon?!" Serena said as she turn and run backwards while she hold out her PokeDex.

"Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. Spearow has a very loud cry that can be heard over half a mile away. If its high keening cry is heard echoing all around, it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger." Serena's PokeDex said.

Pikachu manage to speed up, but Ralts and Dedenne are too slow to keep up! Max and Bonnie turn to run backwards.

"Dedenne, Return!" Bonnie said.

"Return as well, Ralts!" Max said.

The red beam from each Pokeball, hit Ralts and Dedenne and Pokemon return back to their Pokeballs.

Ash and his friends run as fast as they can. Ahead of them, coming out of the brushes, is a bell-shaped body plant with a gaping mouth that has two sharp teeth. Its semicircular eyes appear directly under its mouth and it has several dark green spots on its body. Covering its mouth is a leaf with a long, brown, yellow-tipped vine growing out of it. The plant Pokemon see the humans in danger and decide to save them.

It waves one of its arms and a barrage of glowing green leaves appear and fires at the flock of Spearow. The leaves knock around the Spearow flock and the flock flies away. Our Hero and friends stop to catch their breath.

"Boy. That was close." Ash said.

The plant Pokemon join them.

"Wow, that's a Victreebel." Max said.

"Victreebel?" Bonnie said as she hold out her PokeDex.

"Victreebel, the Flycatcher Pokemon and the final evolved form of Bellsprout. Victreebel has a long vine that extends from its head. This vine is waved and flicked about as if it were an animal to attract prey. When an unsuspecting prey draws near, this Pokemon swallows it whole." Bonnie's PokeDex said.

"Ok. Now, we need to find that poacher. Come on out, fly gang!" Ash said, throw few Pokeballs.

The Pokeballs open and Charizard, Pidgeot, Heracross, Noctowl, Swellow, Staraptor, Gliscor, Unfezant, Talonflame, Noivern and Fearow let out.

Suddenly, Fearow charge at Ash who duck, badly dodge Fearow's attack.

"Fearow, Return!" Ash said.

The red beam from the Pokeball, hit Fearow and Fearow return back to its Pokeball.

"This might be a bit harder than I thought." Ash muttered before he turn to his flying Pokemon, "Alright guys, split up and found the poacher with poor Ralts."

The flying Pokemon nodded before went off.

"You help out too!" Max said as he throw a Pokeball.

The Pokeball open and Spearow let out then it join other flyers.

"When did you get that Spearow?" Serena asked.

"When Victreebel used Leaf Strom on the flocks." Max said with a smile.

"Aaawww! Why didn't I have a chance?" Bonnie said as she held her head down.

Then she sudden calm down and dig through her bag. Bonnie then took out a bag of cookies and hand it to Victreebel, "Here. As a Thank you gift."

As Victreebel took the bag while stare at Bonnie, the flyers return with Swellow the only one saw Sid.

"Let's go!" Ash said as he run off with Pikachu.

"Bye-Bye Victreebel!" Bonnie said as she and others follow Ash.

Victreebel watch them leave.

(Meanwhile)

Sid drive his jeep with shiny Ralts back inside the cage. Suddenly, the jeep tip over, sending Sid and shiny Ralts flying. Sid land hard with Ralts land far away. Pop out the ground are Krookodile, Gible and Infernape that used Dig.

Sid got back up. Only to get a big wind by Ash's flyers, flapping their wings with Serena, Brock, Bonnie and Max nearby.

"You brats again?! Tyranitar, teach those brats a lesson!" Sid said as he throw the Pokeball.

Pokeball open and Tyranitar let out, "Tyranitar!"

Behind Pokemon hunter, Pikachu takes care of electricity while Ash try to break the bars as he whispered, "Don't worry, Ralts. I'll get you out of this, I promise."

Shiny Ralts stare at Ash with happy eyes.

Sid's Tyranitar then notices Ash by its master's prey so it turn while power up...

"NO! WAIT! YOU'LL HIT MY MONEY MAKER!" Sid said.

Too late as Tyranitar fire a powerful orange beam at the ground near Ash, causing the ground to explore! Pikachu fall off the cage while Ash flies with still caged Ralts. Ash grab the cage and shock of electricity.

"Only... one way." Ash said as he slowly grab his spare Pokeball.

Ash got it through the bars, press the button and then the small Pokeball expand in front of shiny Ralts, "Hurry... Ralts."

Shiny Ralts look at Ash and his Pokeball for the while before it touch the Pokeball before it glow red and went inside the ball. Few shakes later, the Pokeball stood still. Ash press the button and the ball shrink before Ash pull out and then, Ash let go the cage before he land on the ground, hurting a bit.

Meanwhile, Krookodile with green glowing claws, Gible with red glowing arms and Infernape with white glowing fist, knock down Tyranitar for the count. Serena, Brock, Max and Bonnie run to Ash.

"Ash, are you alright?" Serena asked.

Slowly, Ash got up, "I'm alright and so is Ralts once we take it to the Pokemon Center."

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! GIVE IT TO ME!" Sid said as he run to our heroes with a branch.

Suddenly, a orange with black stripes puppy tackle Sid to the ground. Then Officer Jenny join in.

"Sid, you're under arrest for poaching Pokemon." Officer Jenny said before she turn to Ash, "Ash, are you OK?"

"Yeah, but how do you know my name?" Ash asked.

"I can't blame you to ask me that. I'm Officer Jenny from Viridian City. The first and same Jenny you met." Officer Jenny said.

"No way!" Ash said.

Suddenly, Brock knee in front of Officer Jenny and take her hand, "Officer Jenny from Viridian City. You are the most sweetest woman than all. Nothing will come between us." Suddenly Croagunk appeared out of nowhere and with it's glowing purple fingers, jab Brock on his back, "AAAAHHH! Except... for... that." Brock fell and Croagunk drag Brock away.

A while later, Sid is place inside the police car before it drive off.

"You're free now, Tyranitar." Ash said to Tyranitar.

Tyranitar smile and went off to Arceus knows where.

"Now, don't do anything bad for now on!" Bonnie said.

"Now, we need to get Ralts to the Pokemon Center!" Ash said.

"Right, Let's go!" Officer Jenny said.

With that, a spare police car with Brock, Serena, Max and Bonnie in it and Jenny's motorcycle with Ash and Pikachu on the side car, went off.

(Few Moments later)

Our hero and his friends are in the waiting room with Officer Jenny. Just then, Nurse Joy exit the room.

"Ralts is just fine." Nurse Joy said as Chansey push the tray with shiny Ralts on it.

As soon as shiny Ralts saw Ash, it leap off the tray and land in Ash's arms.

"I'm glad you're fine." Ash said.

"Ralts." Shiny Ralts said with a smile.

Officer Jenny head to Ash and shiny Ralts, "I'll be able to contact Officer Jenny from the Hoenn region to Take you home."

But shiny Ralts shakes its head for no while hug tight on Ash, causing him and others confuse.

But Nurse Joy laugh, "It looks to me that she wants to stay with Ash instead."

"Really? And she's a girl?"

"Yes, this Ralts is a girl. And she knows a kind hearted Trainer when she sees one. Train and rise her well, Ash." Nurse Joy said.

Ash smile and nodded, "I will. Alright, I got Ralts!"

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"Ralts!" Ash's Ralts join in.

Ash then turn to Nurse Joy, "Nurse Joy, I plan to re-enter Kanto League. Do I need to re-earn Gym Badges again?"

"I'm afraid you do. Rules are Rules." Nurse Joy said.

"Fine by me. I do need to sharpen my skills." Ash said with a smile.

"Then, we need to have you register." Nurse Joy said as she heads to the desk.

Ash nodded, return his Ralts and head to desk as well, "Also, could you register me for Pokemon Contest as well. I wants to go through all kinds of battle."

"Certainly. May I have your PokeDex?" Nurse Joy said.

Ash hand out his PokeDex to Nurse Joy.

"This is new." Nurse Joy said as she got a awe look of Ash's new PokeDex.

"Professor Oak created and give it to me and my friends. With it, not only will I know the Pokemon of all world, but I can carry as many Pokemon as I want."

"Wow! You must to be his favourite to have a PokeDex like that." Nurse Joy said.

"Well, not really. He's like a grandfather to me." Ash said.

After few tapping, Nurse Joy return Ash's PokeDex, "All done. You're set."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." Ash said.

Nurse Joy smile before she turn to others, "Any of you wants to register as well?"

Max went in first, "I like to register for Pokemon League." Max hand his PokeDex to her.

Few tapping and Max's Register is done. Bonnie and Serena both registered for the Pokemon Contests.

"Alright, first thing in the morning, we'll start our Gyms and Contests travel!" Ash said.

"YEAH!" Ash's travel group said.

"I would suggest you two challenge the new Gym Leader in Viridian Gym. They arrive about eight months ago." Officer Jenny.

"Cool. We'll do that, right buddy?" Ash asked to his partner.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"I can't wait!" Max said.

Just then, Pikachu heard something coming to them.

"What's up, buddy?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said while pointing at the front door.

Just then, the door opens and Victreebel with the bag of cookies, hop to our heroes.

"It's that Victreebel who saved us from those Spearow." Serena said.

"Have you been following us all this time?" Bonnie asked.

Victreebel hand the bag to Bonnie.

"It's alright. I gave this too you." Bonnie open the bag and hand a cookie to Victreebel, "You should eat. It's good."

Victreebel stare at the cookie before it pop the cookie in its mouth. After chewing and shallow, its eyes wide of wonder.

"Hey, he like it." Serena said.

"You know, if you like, you can join us on our journey. What do you say?" Bonnie asked.

Victreebel nodded in agreement before he and Bonnie hug each other.

Bonnie turn to Ash and others, "I got a new friend!"

Victreebel eye-smile as he...

MUNCH!

Chomp on Bonnie's little head! Bonnie waving and kicking while muffling.

"Or rather, he got you." Max just said as everyone laugh.

(Later that night)

Ash run through the darkness, misty place.

"Hello? Serena? Brock? Pikachu? Anyone?" Ash asked.

Just then, there's a big flash of light, causing Ash to cover his eyes. When the light faded, Ash uncover his eyes ans see...

(Cliffhanger! I'm so evil of it! Anyway, what or who would Ash see and where is everyone? Ash, Max and Bonnie got new friends, even if one of them chomp on his trainer's head. And it would seems that Ash and Max going to challenge the Viridian Gym. Will they win their first Gym Badge? Also, will Ash, Bonnie and Serena win their first Contest Ribbon? Just wait and see. Till then, See you Pokemon Fans really soon!) 


	3. Chapter 3

The Journey of the Betrayal Master

Chapter 3

(Last time)

Ash run through the darkness, misty place.

"Hello? Serena? Brock? Pikachu? Anyone?" Ash asked.

Just then, there's a big flash of light, causing Ash to cover his eyes. When the light faded, Ash uncover his eyes ans see...

(On with the story!)

Arceus appear before Ash.

"Arceus?!" Ash asked.

"Greetings, Chosen One." Arceus said with a smile if he can.

"What's going on? Where are we?" Ash asked.

"We are in your dream." Arceus said.

"My dream?" Ash asked.

"That's right. Now, you must listen. The Legendary Pokemon and I saw what happen at the party." Arceus said.

"You mean when my former friends said I need to give up my dream of being Pokemon Master." Ash said.

"Correct, Chosen One." Arceus said.

"So, what's going on?" Ash asked.

"Because of what happen, the Legendary Pokemon and I believe we should start and take actions." Arceus said.

"OK. ...Start what?" Ash asked

"We'll be joining you and your team through your adventures. You'll find a special pokeballs called Cherish Ball inside your bag." Arceus said.

Ash was surprise and shock!

""Ar... Are you sure it's a good idea? I can't catch you and others." Ash said.

"Expect your first one after your Gym battle. The one you made friend with. Right now, she made her personal mission. And now, Chosen One, it's time to wake up." Arceus said before a big flash of light!

"Arceus!" Ash yelled as he shoot up!

Ash look around, he's inside the bedroom of Pokemon Center. Others woke up by his yell. Before anyone could say anything, Nurse Joy enter the room.

"I see you are awake. Good Morning." Nurse Joy said.

Brock rush over, knee down and took Joy's hand, "And what a lovely morning it is. Seeing you will brighten my heart." Suddenly, Croagunk appeared out of nowhere and with it's glowing purple fingers, jab Brock on his back, "AAAAHHH! That... darken... my... heart." Brock fell and Croagunk drag Brock away.

"By the way Ash, I've receive the package from your mother a while ago." Nurse Joy said.

"Really?" Ash asked.

Chansey enter the room, carrying a box before hand it to Ash. Ash place the box on the floor and open it to see clothes along with new backpack.

"Wow, they look so cool." Ash said.

A few moments later, Ash now wearing a black t-shirt, blue jacket with red stripes, dark blue pants and red and white shoes, standing in front of the phone.

"They're awesome, Mum!" Ash said.

"I glad you like them, Ash. I was going to give them to you for your next journey, but because of those bad former friends of yours, I decide to give them to you now." Delia said from the phone screen.

"Thanks. How's the moving?" Ash asked.

"It went well. Grace have given me a room next to Serena. Miney and Grace's Rhyhorn are getting along well." Delia said from the phone screen.

"That's awesome, Mum. Oh! There's someone I want you to meet." Ash took out a Pokeball, "Come on out, Ralts."

Pokeball open and Ralts let out, "Ralts."

Ash pick Ralts up and show her to the screen, "Ralts, I would you like to meet my mother. Mum, this is a Ralts I caught."

"Ralts." Ralts waved.

"Nice to meet you, too." Delia said from the screen before she heard Grace coming, "Oh! Grace is back with groceries. I got to go. Say hi to your real friends for me."

"I will Mum." Ash said before hang up.

(Meanwhile)

Jessie, James and Meowth are at the docks.

"That last 'Blasting off' was so unfair! We diddn't attack yet and we still blast off." Jessie complained.

"No matter what, we always blast off." James said as he polishing couple of things.

Meowth then suddenly smile, "But now, the main twerp is probably all alone. This is a perfect opportunity to find him, beat him and finally catch Pikachu!"

"But how? The only pokemon we have is you and Wobbuffet as we have left other Pokemon with the Boss." Jessie said.

"You're right." James said.

Unknown to them, something is watching them.

Just then, from the ship, an over-sized, pale purple scorpion fell near the Team Rocket, "Rupi."

Its claws and tail have been swapped, giving it two stingers and a claw tail. The miniature jaws, claws, and tail claws are white. Its arms are attached directly to its head, close to its teal eyes. A pointed marking joins its eyes. The head, arms, two tail segments, and all four legs are light blue, while the body, tail end, and other two tail segments are a darker shade of blue.

"Hey, that's a Skorupi." Meowth said.

"A Skorupi?! What's doing here in Kanto?" James asked.

"Maybe it got stowaway on that ship it fell from." Meowth said.

"Who cares! This will be a perfect Pokemon to catch that Pikachu!" Jessie said as she throw her Pokeball at Skorupi.

Skorupi whack the ball back! Jessie duck and the ball hit James instead, causing him to drop on of his items. It look like a Pokeball, but it has a light blue top with black bands crossing it in a "net" pattern, often raised above the ball's surface.

"Hey, that's a Netball." Meowth said.

Jessie pick it up, "That's design to catch Water type or Bug type like that Skorupi. So..."

James grab Jessie's arm, "DON'T! That is for my collection!"

"Forget your collection! Netball is to be use!" Jessie yelled, throwing James off, causing him to lose another item; an almost entirely black with a gold band around the middle as well as a gold button, and carries rings of red on both halves which themselves are flanked by rings of gold; Luxury Ball.

The Luxury Ball roll near the creature that watching Team Rocket.

Jessie then throw the Netball. The Netball hit Skorupi before it glow red and went inside the ball. Few shakes later, the Netball stood still.

Jessie smile as she pick up the Netball, "I got Skorupi!"

James drop his head in sadness. Suddenly, something tapping on him. James turn to see a short, bipedal Pokemon with a pale yellow body and black arms and feet. Its legs have a thick, fur-like covering resembling hakama or a skirt. Its most notable feature is a pair of large black jaws emerging from the back of its head. These jaws have an oval yellow spot on their top surface and contain ten pointed teeth - six on the top row and four on the bottom. It has red eyes and two black ear-like extensions on either side of its head.

"Mawile." The Pokemon; Mawile, said, handing him his Luxury Ball.

"Oh, thanks." James took his ball then, he give Mawile a cookie, "Here, you look hungry."

Mawile took the cookie and pop it in her mouth. After chewing, she shallow it. Then Mawile's eyes wide with wonder!

"Hey, she like it." Meowth said.

"If you like, how would you like to join the team?" James asked.

Mawile nodded before she jump to James' arms then hug him which James return.

"We got another Pokemon!" James said.

Mawile smile as her back jaws turn and munch on his head!

"YEOW!"

(Meanwhile)

Ash and others are having breakfast at the Pokemon Center.

Bonnie then knee in front of her newly catch, Victreebel. "I love my new Victreebel! So big and strong. Friendly too."

Victreebel eye-smile as he...

MUNCH!

Chomp on Bonnie's upper body, leaving her legs out! Bonnie kicking while muffling.

Others laugh a bit.

"Now, that's a Pokemon that shows his affection to his Trainer." A woman's voice said.

Everyone turn to see a 18 years old red-haired girl with blue eyes, wearing a blueish green shirt and the shirt is tied at the collar with a bright blue ribbon, a purple waistcoat, straight black trousers and black shoes.

The red-haird girl knee near Bonnie who's still have her upper body chomp by her Pokemon, "This Victreebel has a perfect bright colour and he's looks heathy. You raised it well. How long have you have it?"

Bonnie manage to get her arm free with the Pokeball. With the muffled 'Return', the red beam from the Pokeball, hit Victreebel and Victreebel return back to his Pokeball, leaving Bonnie to land on her butt.

"Just yesterday." Bonnie said as she rub her bottom.

"And he already form a bond with you. You must be a good trainer." A woman said.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Max asked.

"Oh! Sorry. I forgot my manners. I'm Jess." Jess said.

Suddenly, Brock got in front of Jess, knee there and take her hand, "My names is Brock. Your name is sound more beautiful than the looks. I hope we can go on the date." Suddenly Croagunk appeared out of nowhere and with it's glowing purple fingers, jab Brock on his back, "AAAAHHH! Or... not." Brock fell and Croagunk drag Brock away.

"I can see Brock's Croagunk is helping his Trainer from embarrassing himself while enjoy doing this." Jess said.

"Well, my name is Ash and this is Pikachu." Ash said.

"Pika Pika." Pikachu said.

"I'm Serena." Serena said.

"I'm Max." Max said.

"My name is Bonnie and this is Dedenne." Bonnie said.

"Nenenene." Dedenne said.

"Nice to meet you all." Jess said.

Ash then got up, "Alright, time to go to Viridian Gym."

"Oh, so you going to challenge the Viridian Gym Leader?" Jess asked.

"I am and so is Max." Ash said.

"Wow. I'm heading there as well. Why don't we go together." Jess said while hidden a knowing smile.

A while later, Ash and Jess lead others to the predominant brownish color scheme building. It's featured Roman architecture, stately pillars, and an old mural. But there's seems to be a line by the door.

"I wonder what is going on?" Brock asked.

Inside of the building, in a very small room, a single table and pair of chairs. Sitting on one of them, is a dark blue haired woman with green eyes, wears white shirt, red bowtie, grey waistcoat, black coat and straight black trousers and blue shoes. Across from her is a boy with his Rattata on his lap.

"Judging by Rattata's shining and smooth fur, you have taking care of it." A woman stoke Rattata, "This Rattata really cares about as much as you care for it. Keep up a great work."

"OK. I will. Thanks." Boy said, pay the woman and went off.

After he exit the building, Max went to the boy, "What's going on?"

The boy turn to Max, "I just got evaluate." Then he went off.

"Evaluate?" Max asked.

"Charlotte is a S Class Connoisseusse." Jess said.

Charlotte then exit the building and made her way to Jess, "Little Sis, I see you got some company."

"Yeah. This is Ash and his Pikachu, Serena, Brock, Max, Bonnie and her Dedenne." Jess said.

Brock sudden got in front of Charlotte, knee there and take her hand, "Fate has brings us together. Instead evaluating the bond between Trainer and Pokemon, you could evaluating the true love between you and me." Suddenly Croagunk appeared out of nowhere and with it's glowing purple fingers, jab Brock on his back, "AAAAHHH! Or... that... pain." Brock fell and Croagunk drag Brock away.

"Well, does any of you guys need evaluating?" Charlotte asked.

"That's sounds fun." Bonnie said.

"No way! I'm come here for a Gym battle, not that ev... whatever it's call." Max said.

"Is that so? ...Well then, I accept the challenge." Charlotte said.

"Ah?" Everyone but Jess, asked.

"Guess my little sister didn't tell you. I'm also the Gym Leader of the Viridian Gym." Charlotte said.

Ash and others are surprise and shock!

"But I can only battle again one challenger per day. So, each of you guys have to wait your turn." Charlotte said.

"That's alright. It's just me and Max going for a Gym battle." Ash said.

"If that's the case, Sis, I can battle Ash while you battle Max." Jess said.

Charlotte had a thought for the while before she smile, "Very well, let's get started."

With that, after telling the Trainers that was waiting to be evaluate, Charlotte and Jess lead Ash and others plus Trainers that want to watch, into the building and enter the small room.

"How are we suppose to battle in this small room?" Max asked.

Charlotte smile before she snap her fingers. Suddenly, the walls starting to sink down to the ground alone with the table and chairs, showing a big room where the battlefield is.

"So cool!" Ash and Max said.

"Now then, Max shall go first against me. Then it's Ash vs my little sister. For now Ash, you can join your friends and viewers from up there." Charlotte said, pointing at the platform(Like the one Giovanni was when he face Gary).

Ash nodded before he, others and viewers went up and then watch the coming match. Jess stand in as a referee.

"Viridian Gym Battle between Charlotte, the Gym Leader, and Max, the challenger will now get under way! Both trainers will have the use of two Pokemon. Furthermore, only the challenger will be permitted to substitute Pokemon." Jess said.

"You understand that, Max?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah, I got it." Max said.

"Very well then. Let's begin. Baltoy, Battle time!" Charlotte said, throwing her first Pokeball.

Pokeball open and Pokemon let out. It resembles a tan figurine made out of clay or mud. There are arching, red markings over its eyes, which usually appear closed. A red stripe encircles its body, and forms a ring on its belly. It has flat appendages that resemble arms. A spike protrudes from the top of its head and another, smaller spike under its body.

"Toy." Charlotte's Pokemon; Baltoy, said.

"Who's that?" Bonnie asked as she hold out her PokeDex.

"Baltoy, the Clay Doll Pokemon. Baltoy moves while spinning around on its one foot. Primitive wall painting depicting this Pokemon living among people were discovered in ancient ruins." Bonnie's PokeDex said.

"Alright. Ralts, go!" Max said, throw his first Pokeball.

Pokeball open and Max's Ralts let out, "Ralts!"

"Alright... Battle begin!" Jess said.

(Gym Leader Charlotte VS Trainer Max)

"I'll go first. Baltoy, use Psybeam!" Charlotte said.

Baltoy releases a multicolored beam from its eyes.

"Use Safeguard!" Max said.

Max's Ralts's body becomes outlined in green and a green barrier appears around it, blocking the Psybeam.

"Ok then, use Shadow Ball!" Charlotte said.

Baltoy forms a black and purple ball of energy in front of it and fires it.

"Use Teleport to dodge!" Max said.

Max's Ralts glow and then disappear before the ball hits.

"Use Shadow Ball the Moment he appear." Charlotte said.

Baltoy once again, forms a black and purple ball of energy in front of it and as soon as Max's Ralts appear, fire it. The ball hit Max's Ralts hard, sending him flying.

"Ralts!" Max said.

"Now, use Earthquake!" Charlotte said.

"Safeguard!" Max said.

Baltoy jumps into the air and strikes the ground, making the battlefield shake. Max's Ralts's body becomes outlined in green and a green barrier appears around it, but suddenly, Ralts is shaking by Earthquake and nearly losing his balance.

"What!?" Max asked.

"Safeguard is a smart move, but it can't protect him from ground attacks." Charlotte said.

Meanwhile...

"Brock, Max is doing it again." Ash said.

"I know. This is bad." Brock said.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"The thing is, during our travel in the Hoenn, Max who not a trainer yet, had couple of battles with borrowed Pokemon like my Corphish or the Pokemon school Pokemon. But he's focuses on defensive moves such as Safeguard instead of offensive, damage-dealing moves." Brock said.

"But then his Ralts will take more damage!" Bonnie said with her Dedenne agree.

Back with Charlotte and Max,

"Now, while Ralts is losing balance, use Psybeam!" Charlotte said.

Baltoy releases a multicolored beam from its eyes. The beam hit Max's Ralts hard. Suddenly, Max's Ralts headbutt on the wall.

"What are you doing?!" Max asked.

"Ralts is confuse by the Psybeam!" Brock said.

"Ralts, return!" Max said, hold out Ralts' Pokeball.

The red beam from the Pokeball, hit Ralts and Ralts return back to his Pokeball.

"Good call. Returning his Ralts will snap him out of confuse." Brock said.

"Spearow, let's go!" Max said, throw his second Pokeball.

Pokeball open and Spearow let out.

"Spearow, use Growl!" Max said.

Spearow releases a loud, piercing shriek that releases white shockwaves from its mouth. Baltoy glows blue.

"That's lower your attacks. Now, use Leer to lower Baltoy's defense!" Max said.

Spearow glares at the opponent and its eyes glow red.

"Use Rapid Spin!" Charlotte said.

Baltoy spins rapidly. Spearow can't get a lock on it.

"Rapid Spin, one more time." Charlotte said.

Baltoy spins rapidly before it attack Spearow, score a perfect hit.

"Oh no!" Max said.

"Max, don't worry! You just need to realise that offensive is more important as well as defensive!" Ash said.

Max turn to Ash and had a thought. Ash is right, he need to attack before it's too late!

"Right, thanks Ash." Max then turn back to the battle, "Spearow, quick, use Peck!"

Spearow beak glows white and it uses it to strike the opponent. Baltoy spin around a bit.

"Now, we're getting somewhere. Baltoy, use Psybeam!" Charlotte said.

Baltoy releases a multicolored beam from its eyes.

"Dodge and use Peck, once more!" Max said.

Spearow fly high to dodge and beak glows white and it charge.

"Counter it with Rapid Spin!" Charlotte said.

Baltoy spins rapidly before it charge as well. The attack colliding, forcing both Baltoy and Spearow back away.

They land hard on the ground. They slowly got back up, panting.

...Then Baltoy fell down with spirals eyes.

"Baltoy!" Charlotte said.

"Baltoy is unable to battle! Spearow wins!" Jess said.

"Yes!" Max said.

"Max win!" Bonnie said.

"Yeah, but Charlotte still have one left. Max can't relax just yet." Brock said.

Charlotte return her Baltoy, "You battle hard, dear friend. Now, get some rest." Charlotte then turn to Max, "Before I set out my last Pokemon, let me give you tip about how to battle." Charlotte said.

Max look at the Gym Leader.

"Look, you a smart trainer. But you were so focuses on defensive, you didn't even think about adding offensive to go with them. If you relying on one of those, you'll end up losing. Always remember that." Charlotte said with a smile.

Max had a thought about this. He think back about how Ash wins. Ash sometimes use offensive as defensive and otherway around.

Max then smile, "Right. I'll remember that."

"Good. I'm glad you learn. But now, let's get on with the match. Golurk, you're up!" Charlotte said as she throw her last Pokeball.

Pokeball open and Pokemon let out. It's a bipedal automaton Pokémon resembling a suit of armor. It is mainly teal in color with yellow swirls on its shoulders and hands. It has a small head compared to its body, and pale yellow eyes, one of which turns to its left at the bottom. There is a crack across the chest of the armor, which is patched diagonally with a brown object resembling a belt. It has a crystal-like formation on each shoulder, and there are large bangles on its wrists and ankles. It has a Roman armor-like "skirt" and flat feet beneath.

"Who's that?" Max asked as he hold up his PokeDex.

"Golurk, the Automaton Pokemon. It is said that Golurk were ordered to protect people and Pokemon by the ancient people who made them." Max's PokeDex said.

"Golurk, use Flash Cannon!" Charlotte said.

One of Golurk's hands disappears into its arm and and white energy starts to gather inside Golurk's arm.

"Quick, fly high!" Max said.

Spearow fly higher.

"So they think they can escape by air. Well, think again. After it, Golurk!" Charlotte said.

Golurk inserting its other hand in its arm and its legs and feet in its body, then taking off like a rocket.

"Golurk can fly?!" Max asked in surprise.

Coming close to Spearow, Golurk then fires a white and pale blue beam from its arm at Spearow. Spearow got hit hard and land on the ground, creating dust around. When the dust settle, Spearow lay there with spirals eyes.

"Oh no, Spearow!" Max said.

"Spearow is unable to battle! Golurk wins!" Jess said.

Max stare at his Tiny Bird Pokemon before he return his Spaerow, "You did awesome. I'm sorry I made you use defensive too much. Get a good rest."

"Now Max has one left, Ralts." Serena said.

"And he's weak against Ghost type like Golurk." Brock said.

"Max can handle it." Ash said.

Max hold his last Pokemon inside the Pokeball for the while before, "Ralts, you up again!" Throw the Pokeball.

Pokeball open and Max's Ralts let out, "Ralts!"

But Max's Ralts then panting.

"Ralts is getting exhausting." Bonnie said.

"Time to end this game. Golurk, use Dynamic Punch!" Charlotte said.

Golurk's fist glows white and it punches Max's Ralts hard.

"Go, Ralts. Send it flying around with Psychic!" Max said.

Max's Ralts's eyes glow light blue, and the opponent becomes surrounded by light blue. Golurk then send flying around, hitting walls, celling and ground.

"Not bad. Use Gyro Ball!" Charlotte said.

Golurk flies towards Max's Ralts and holds its arms out like a 'T'. It then starts to spin its body and a line of bright orange energy appears over its fists, and Golurk flies into Max's Ralts. Golurk hit Max's Ralts hard.

"Oh no!" Max said.

"That's not good." Ash said.

"Come on, Max and Ralts! You can do it!" Bonnie cheered.

"Nenenene!" Dedenne said.

Max knee near his Ralts, "Ralts, are you OK?"

"Max, Ralts took alot of damages from the first match and the Steel type Gyro Ball is super effective on Fairy type like Ralts. There's no shame to give up. It's the trainers responsibility to care for the Pokemon." Charlotte said.

"Do you give up?" Jess asked.

Before Max could answer, Max's Ralts slowly got up and glare at Golurk, surprising everyone.

"You want to carry on?" Max asked.

"Ralts." His Ralts answered with a nod.

"But, you got hurt because of me. I was a bad trainer." Max said.

Max's Ralts turn to Max, lift himself high to Max's eyes level and place his hand on Max's chest.

"Are you saying I need to believe in myself and learn my mistakes?" Max asked.

His Ralts nodded, "Ralts."

"...Alright, let's go!" Max said.

"I take it you'll continue the battle." Jess said.

"Yes." Max said with his Ralts nodded.

"Alright. The match continue!" Jess said.

"Alright, let show them what we learn during the battle!" Max said.

Max's Ralts suddenly starting to glow.

"What's happening?!" Max asked.

Max's Ralts then releases multiple light green glowing leaves at Golurk. Golurk fly high to dodge but the glowing leaves follow it and slash around Golurk before Golruk land hard on the ground.

"Golurk!" Charlotte said.

"That was Magical Leaf!" Max said.

"Must have learn that move after Max learn his lesson about real battle!" Ash said.

"I think you're right, Ash. Magical Leaf is a Grass type move which is super effective on Ground type like Golurk." Brock said.

"Which means, Max might have a chance yet." Serena said.

"Go Max and Ralts!" Bonnie said.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said.

"Nenene!" Dedenne said.

"You know what. It's evaluating time!" Charlotte said.

Max, his Ralts, Brock, Serena, Bonnie and Dedenne look at Gym Leader in odd look while Ash and Pikachu had a funny look.

"Your Ralts has learnt a new move the same time as you learnt what real battle is. It shows me that you two are a perfect team. Now then, see if you can handle this. Golurk, end this with Flash Cannon!" Charlotte said.

One of Golurk's hands disappears into its arm and and white energy starts to gather inside Golurk's arm.

Max is worry. If that move hit Ralts, it all over. Then suddenly, Max had an idea. It's risky but it might work.

"Ralts, get close to Golurk's loading arm!" Max said.

Max's Ralts glow and then disappear then reappear, holding Golurk's opening arm.

"Now, use Magical Leaf!" Max said.

Max's Ralts releases multiple light green glowing leaves at Golurk.

"I don't know what they up to, but it won't work. Fire at will!" Charlotte said.

"Safeguard!" Max said.

Max's Ralts's body becomes outlined in green as Golurk fires a white and pale blue beam from its arm at Max's Ralts, creating explosion and then smoke around the field.

"Ralts!" Max said.

"Golurk!" Charlotte said.

"What's going on?!" Ash asked.

"I can't see a thing!" Bonnie said.

A while later, the smoke slowly settle, revealing standing Golurk and laying Max's Ralts.

"Oh no. Max lost." Bonnie said.

"Ralts, are you alright?" Max asked in worry for his friend.

Slowly or I might say, quickly, Max's Ralts got up and smile at his trainer.

"Ralts, You're OK!" Max said.

"Ralts!" His Ralts said with a smile.

"But wait... What about..." Charlotte look at her Golurk who sudden fall down with spirals eyes, "Golurk!"

"Golurk is unable to battle, Ralts wins. So the victor is Max the challenger!" Jess said.

"Alright! We did it!" Max said as his Ralts jump on him and they both hug.

Ash and his friends join Max, "You did great Max."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"A ruff start but great finish." Brock said.

Charlotte return her Golurk, "Don't feel bad. You were just great. Rest well." Charlotte then head to Max, "You did great. You still need to work on your offensive, but you getting there. I must admit, you got me by surprise with that close range Safeguard." Charlotte dig in her pocket and pull out plant sharp badge, "I'm now present to you a Earth Badge as prove of beating the Viridian Gym Leader. Congratulations."

"Thank you very much." Max said before he took the badge then turn to others, "Look! I got an Earth Badge!"

"You earn it, Max." Ash said.

"Now then, Ash. If you beat my sister even though she's not a Gym Leader, the Earth Badge will be yours as well." Charlotte said.

"Right. I'll win my badge!" Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

With that, Jess and Ash stand on the field with Charlotte as a referee.

"Viridian Gym Battle between Jess, the Gym Leader's sister, and Ash, the challenger will now get under way! Same rules as before!" Charlotte said.

"I pick first. Go, Girafarig!" Jess said, throwing her first Pokeball.

Pokeball open and Pokemon let out. It's a hoofed quadruped Pokémon with a long neck. There is a white blaze on its muzzle, which ends with its round, pink nose. It has two horns with bulbous tips on top of its head. Its front half is yellow with black spots, while its back half is black with yellow spots.

"Gir!" Jess' Pokemon; Girafarig, said.

"Who's that?" Serena asked as she hold out her PokeDex.

"Girafaring, the Long Neck Pokemon. Girafarig's rear head contains a tiny brain that is too small for thinking. However, the rear head doesn't need to sleep, so it can keep watch over its surroundings 24 hours a dy." Serena's PokeDex said.

"Ok. Go ..." Ash said as he throw his first Pokeball.

(To be continued.)

(Alright! After a very bad start, Max manage to win his vey first Gym Badge! Will Ash wins as well? What would happen now that Team Rocket has new Pokemon. Just wait and see. See you all soon!

Also, about Bonnie's Victreebel, it's not James' one, just like it. Ash's Gible, Totodile and Torterra as Turtwing bite Ash's head a lot and his Bayleef and Corphish tackle him. Ijust thought it's funny that Victreebel does that to Bonnie.

Hope that clear the confusion.) 


	4. Chapter 4

The Journey of the Betrayal Master

Chapter 4

(Last time)

"Viridian Gym Battle between Jess, the Gym Leader's sister, and Ash, the challenger will now get under way! Same rules as before!" Charlotte said.

"I pick first. Go, Girafarig!" Jess said, throwing her first Pokeball.

"Gir!" Jess' Pokemon; Girafarig, said.

"Ok. Go ..." Ash said as he throw his first Pokeball.  
(On with the show)

"Go... Axew!" Ash said as he throw his first Pokeball.

The Pokeball open and Axew let out, "Axew!"

Ash's friends were surprise as Max ask, "Why is he using Axew? He never have a real battle before."

"You're using Axew?" Jess asked.

"Of course, I want to see if he can handle a gym battle." Ash said.

"Axew!" Axew said in a agree.

"Very well. Battle begin!" Charlotte said.

(Gym Leader helper Jess VS Trainer Ash)

""Ok Axew, use Scratch!" Ash said.

Axew raises he claws in the air and one of them flashes white. Then he charge at Girafarig.

"Dodge it!" Jess said.

Girafarig jump high to dodge.

"Now, use Stomp!" Jess said.

Girafarig stomps on Axew with its front hooves. It then pin down Axew.

"Axew!" Ash said.

"I know it was a bad idea!" Max said.

Watching Axew trying to get free, Ash has a sudden idea.

"Quick, Axew! Use close in Dragon Rage!" Ash said.

Axew creates a light blue orb of energy inside of its stomach. He then fires a powerful blast of blue and black energy in the shape of a dragon at Girafarig. Being so close, Girafarig, it can't dodge so it was hit hard, sending it flying.

"Girafarig! Can you get up?" Jess asked.

"Gira." Girafarig said as it got back up.

"Well, not bad, Ash. But can you handle this? Girafarig, use Dazzling Gleam!" Jess said.

Girafarig releases a bright light from its body which hits Axew!

"Axew!" Ash said.

"Dazzling Gleam is a Fairy type move which is super effective on Dragon type." Brock said.

"Now, Let's finish it, use Zen Headbutt!" Jess said.

The Girafarig focuses its willpower to its head and then charge.

"Counter it with Giga Impact!" Ash said.

A yellow-orange energy covers Axew's body. Then, a purple energy sphere surrounds Axew and the energy swirls around him. Then he charge as well!

The attack colliding, causing a cloud of dust. After the dust settle, both Axew and Girafarig are on the ground, with spirals eyes!

"Axew and Girafarig are both unable to battle. This match is a draw!" Charlotte said.

Jess returned her Girafarig, "You were great. Get a nice rest."

Axew with his normal eyes, look sad as he let his friend down. Just then, Ash pick him up.

"Don't feel bad, Axew. You were great. You're really strong." Ash said.

Axew stare at Ash for the while before he smile, "Axew!"

Jess and Charlotte stare at Ash with eyes of wonder as Jess say, "I'm surprise. You didn't blame Axew for losing."

"Of course not! I treat all my Pokemon like they're my family. Why do you ask?" Ash asked in confused.

"Well, a week ago, a young man name Paul treat his Pokemon like their tools." Charlotte said.

"Should have know. I'm nothing like him." Ash said.

"I can see that. I think you brings a very interesting match. So, let's carry on. Go Sableye!" Jess said as she throw her last Pokeball.

Pokeball open and Pokemon let out. Its a bipedal Pokemon with a dark purple body, armed with sharp teeth and claws. It has pale blue, gemstone-like eyes, which allow it to see in low light and sparkle in the dark. It also has a red gemstone on its chest, and its back has a blue and green gemstone as well as another red one.

"Sableye!" Sableye said.

"Now Ash has to use his second Pokemon." Brock said.

"But which Pokemon is Ash planning to use?" Serena asked.

"I bet he's going to use his Genninja." Bonnie said.

"Or Sceptile." Max said.

"Or better yet..." Bonnie said.

"PIKACHU!" Both Bonnie and Max said

Ash hold his Pokeball to his heart, placing his faith to his Pokemon inside it. Then he smile!

"I choose you!" Ash said, throw his last Pokeball.

The Pokeball open and his Shiny pokemon let out, "Ralts!"

It's Ash's newly rare Ralts!

"I had a feeling Ash will go for Ralts." Brock said.

"You sure you want to go with Ralts? You do know that Ralts are double disadvantage against Sableye. Especially with it's Psychic type moves will have no effect on Dark type Pokemon like my Sableye." Jess asked.

"I'm sure. My Ralts is one of the kind." Ash said.

"Well then. Let's start. Use Power Gem!"Jess said.

Small bits of dark pink light come from behind Sableye's back and into the gemstone on its stomach and then the gemstone starts to glow white with a pink outline. Sableye then shoots a pale pink beam from the gemstone at Ash's Ralts.

"Dodge by use Teleport! Then use Shadow Claws!" Ash said.

Ash's Ralts glow and then disappear before the beam hits.

"That's impossible! Ralts and its evolved forms can't use Shadow Claws." Jess said.

Ash's Ralts reappear near Sableye and cover her arms with purplish black arms with sharp claws then she slash Sableye!

Jess, Charlotte and everyone beside Brock, Serena and the kids, are shock and surprise at that impossible display!

"I never seen a Ralts that can do that!" Jess said.

"I just said it. She's one of the Kind." Ash said with a smile as his Ralts got back to her place.

"Alright then. Try this, use Shadow Ball!" Jess said.

Sableye forms a black ball in its hands, then fires the ball at Ash's Ralts.

"Send it back with Confusion!" Ash said.

Ash's Ralts's eyes glow light blue, and the ball becomes outlined in blue. She then throw it back to Sableye.

"Dodge then use Shadow Claws!" Jess said.

Sableye jump then cover its arms with purplish black arms with sharp claws and then slash Ash's Ralts.

"Ralts!" Ash said.

"Shadow Claws, once more!" Jess said.

"Use Teleport!" Ash said.

Sableye cover its arms with purplish black arms with sharp claws. Ash's Ralts glow and then disappear before Sableye slash her.

"When she reappear, use Shadow Ball." Jess said.

Sableye forms a black ball in its hands, and as soon as Ash's Ralts appear, fire it. The ball hit Ash's Ralts hard, sending her flying.

"Ralts!" Ash said then sudden had an idea, "Use Confusion!"

With a smile, Ash's Ralts' eyes glow light blue, and she send sonic wave around Sableye. Everyone is confuse.

"Very bad move, Ash. I already told you, Psychic type moves will have no effect on Dark type Pokemon." Jess said.

Suddenly, the ground around Sableye rise and flatting it like a sandwich. Everyone were surprise!

"That's what Ash was planning!" Serena said.

"Right. Ash knows the Psychic moves won't work, so he use it on the field instead." Brock said.

"That the Ash we know!" Max said.

"We never know what he really plans!" Bonnie said.

The sandwich stones open up, showing the dizzy Sableye.

"Sableye, are you alright?" Jess asked.

Sableye snap out of it and wend to battle stand, "Sableye!"

"I must admit. That was very clever. It's time for evaluating!" Jess said.

'Not her too!" Everyone thought.

"Your Ralts has some connection with you to figure it out what you're planning. The way you treat your Pokemon is something I never seem before. You sure are something. Now then, back to business. Sableye, full power Shadow Claws!"

Sableye cover its arms with purplish black arms with sharp claws and charge at Ash's Ralts.

"We'll sure full power Shadow Claws as well!" Ash said.

Ash's Ralts cover her arms with purplish black arms with sharp claws and charge at Sableye.

Sableye and Ash's Ralts running to each other with their shadow claws. Then, they slash each other at the same time and then stop few feet from each other.

Both Sableye and Ash's Ralts just stand where they are. A moment later, Ash's Ralts fell to her knee.

"Ralts!" Ash said.

Suddenly, Sableye fall down, not getting back up.

"Sableye!" Jess said.

"Sableye is unable to battle! Ralts wins! So the victor is Ash the challenger!" Charlotte said.

"Alright! We did it!" Ash said as his Ralts jump to Ash's arms, "You were great!"

"Ralts!" Ralts said.

A while later, Ash and his friends are in front of Charlotte and her little sister.

"I'm very impressed. You show what true bond between humans and Pokemon. Now, I present to you a Earth Badge as prove of beating the Viridian Gym Leader's sister. Congratulations." Charlotte said as she hand the Earth Badge.

"Thanks very much, Charlotte." Ash said, take the badge, "Alright! I won a Earth Badge!"

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

(A few hours later)

"Your Pokemon are doing well." Nurse Joy said as her Chansey push the tray with four Pokeballs on it.

"Thanks very much." Max and Ash said as they pick up their Pokeballs.

"So, how did the match go?" Joy asked.

"They both won against sister and me." A voice said behind our heroes.

They turn to see Jess.

"I would like to ask you Ash." Jess said.

Unknown to Ash and Jess, Serena glare at Jess.

A few minutes later...

"So, Ash, How did you manage to use Psychic against Dark Type?! What's your secerts?! I MUST KNOW!" Jess said with her eyes widen with wonder!

"Well... It's kinda complicated." Ash said.

Now Serena relax.

Ash then got up, "Right, next is a Pewter City!"

"And guess what. There a Pokemon Contest in Pewter City as well." Nurse Joy said.

"Awesome! Thanks, Nurse Joy." Ash said before he lead his friends to the door.

However, after Ash left the building, a machine hand came out of nowhere and sudden grab Pikachu and pull him away from Ash!

"Pikachu!" Ash said.

They then saw a giant Meowth like balloon.

"Prepare for trouble, you seem to be missing something." Jessie said.

"And make it double, I have what you just lost." James said.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"It's Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

Meowth join in, "Meowth! That's right!"

Then Wobbuffet, join in as well, "Wobbuffet!"

"Not those Team Rocket again!" Max said.

"What's Team Rocket?" Jess asked as she join Ash and others.

"They're bad guys that tries to steal other people's Pokemon." Brock said.

"And now, we have Pikachu, we'll be on our way." James said as the balloon float up.

"Oh, no you don't! Come on out, flying gang!" Ash said, throw few Pokeballs.

The Pokeballs open and Charizard, Pidgeot, Heracross, Noctowl, Swellow, Staraptor, Gliscor, Unfezant, Talonflame and Noivern let out.

"One, two, three... The twerp has more than six!" James said.

"I bet my cham on Professor Oak giving him something to allow him to keep more than six." Meowth said.

"Charizard, Flamethrower on that metal arm!" Ash said.

Charizard releases a red-orange stream of fire from its mouth at the arm, but a giant metal shield blocks it!

Team Rocket laugh as Meowth say, "Our Anti-Twerp Shield works so well."

"Then, try this! Girafarig, Psychic!" Jess said, throw her Pokeball.

The Pokeball open and Girafarig let out. Griafarig's eyes glow blue and suddenly, the Balloon shake crazy.

"Make it stop!" Jessie said.

"Hurry, Charizard. Pop that balloon!" Ash said.

With that Charizard use Slash and slice a hole on that Balloon. The balloon is going down, but Noivern use Dragon Claw to break the metal arm, freeing Pikachu who land on Staraptor. Staraptor land near Ash and Pikachu jump to his arms.

"Are you OK, buddy?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu." Pikachu said.

Then the balloon crash hard to the floor. Team Rocket climb out the wrack.

"Meowth, you were suppose to get a shield which stand all kinds of attack!" Jessie said.

"Yeah. But since we know the twerp never have any Psychic type Pokemon. I thought you would be happy to save a little money." Meowth said.

"Then we'll go plan P! Go, Skorupi!" Jessie said as she throw her Netball.

The Netball open and Skorupi is let out.

"How's that Pokemon?" Bonnie asked as she hold up her PokeDex.

"Skorupi, the Scorpion Pokemon. It burrows under the sand to lie in wait for prey. Its tail claws can inject its prey with a savage poison." Bonnie's PokeDex said.

"Now, Poison Sting attack!" Jessie said.

Skorupi thrusts its tail and then multiple light purple darts shoot from around the tail towards the Pokemon.

"Quick, Ralts! Use Safeguard!" Max said, throw his Pokeball.

The Pokeball open up and Max's Ralts is let out. Max's Ralts's body becomes outlined in green and a green barrier appears around it, blocking the darts.

"Let's go, Mawile!" James said, throw his Luxury Ball.

The Luxury Ball open and Mawile is let out...

CRUNCH!

And her back jaw, munch on James' body, leaving his arms and legs!

"Let me go!" James muffled.

Everyone has sweat drop at this display while Serena hold out her PokeDex.

"Mawile, the Deceiver Pokemon. Mawile's huge jaws are actually steel horns that have been transformed. Its doclie-looking face serves to lull its foe into letting down its guard. When the foe least expects it, Mawile chomps it with its gaping jaws." Serena's PokeDex said.

"Ok then, Go Victreebel!" Bonnie said as she throw her Pokeball.

The Pokeball opens and Victreebel is lets out...

MUNCH!

And chomp on Bonnie's body, leaving her legs out.

"This is no time to play! We're in the battle!" Bonnie muffled as she kicks.

Everyone has sweat drop at that display as well.

"Enough of this! Use Poison Fang!" Jessie said.

"Mawile, use Bite and not on my head!" James said.

Both Skorupi and Mawile charge at their enemies...

When suddenly, a Ice Beam hit them, frozen them hard.

"Where did that came from?" Brock asked.

They turn to see a floating Lapras, aong with Hunter, Primeape, two Butterfree; one normal and one pink, Larvitar, Riolu, Hippopotas and Venipede.

"It couldn't be." Ash said.

Primeape then punch ice-trapped Pokemon back to their trainers.

"Now, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash said, snap out of shock.

Pikachu releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from its body at Team Rocket, causing a shocking explosion!

"Not again!" Jessie said.

"Things never change on our life." James said.

"Nothing ever goes well for Meowth!" Meowth said.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" All three of them said before disappearing into the distance with a twinkle.

"That was weird." Jess said.

"It always does that." Max said.

Bonnie manage to free herself, "AW! I missed the battle!"

Ash the turn to those Pokemon, "What are you guys doing here?"

"I brought them here." A female voice said.

Suddenly, a Pokemon appear in front of Ash. She seems to be a femininely anthropomorphic figure with musical bar-style streaks in its hair, quarter notes (crotchets), for her arms and hands and pupil-less eyes resembling whole notes (semibreves). She has a jewel on its forehead and a black headpiece that seems to be shaped like a treble clef which doubles as an attached microphone such as one often used by singers. Her ovular head seems to be ⅓ its body's height and about half its height in width. She has light blue eyes and flowing, wavy hair with light-blue ovals that resemble whole notes.

"Meloetta?! What are you doing here?!" Ash asked in shock.

"Meloetta?" Bonnie asked as she hold up her PokeDex.

"Meloetta, the Melody Pokemon. Its melodies are sung with a special vocalization method that can control the feeling of those who hear it." Bonnie's PokeDex said.

"I come to join you on your adventure. Lord Arceus must have told you by now." Meloetta said with a smile then say, "And I brought your old friends who wish to join you as well."

Ash turn to the Pokemon that wishes to join him.

His first Pokemon he catch on his very first travel; Butterfree and his girlfirend; Pinky (As I call her), Primeape he left at the P1 gym to train, Hunter who he made friend with before laving it with the Gym Leader, Lavitar who he hatched and return it to his mother, Hippopatos he meet twice through his Sinnoh travel, Venipede he made friend in the Unova, Lapas who when she was young, join Ash through Orange Island before reunited with her school and Ash is certain that it the same Riolu who can use Aura Sphere.

"And don't worry. Lavitar's mother has giving him her permission to go to you. And Riolu's caretaker has died few weeks ago and after give him a perfect buried, he decide to travel, looking for you to join." Meloetta said.

"So, you all want to go with me?" Ash asked.

They nodded except Pinky as she not a battle like.

"She said she want to go peaceful contest like the performers." Meloetta said.

Serena look at the Butterfrees, they really want to stay together...

"Then come with me instead. I'm a performer from Kalos. And I travel with Ash so you two can stay together." Serena said.

The Butterfree pair like the idea as Pinky nodded.

"You guys really sure you want to come with me?" Ash asked.

Again, they nodded as Primeape hand its Pokeball to Ash.

Ash stare at the Pokemon before he smile, "Then, let's hit the road together!"

The Pokemon cheers as they tackle and hug Ash while Pinky fly to Serena, land softy on Serena's head.

(And done! What do you think? Hope you enjoy it.

So, not only as Ash earned his first Gym Badge, but he reunited with his old Poke-firends. Now, they on their way to Pewter City! Will they be catching more Pokemon this time? When will Team Rocket ever learn? Stay tune for The Journey of the Betrayal Master! Till then, see you Pokemon lovers really soon!) 


	5. Chapter 5

The Journey of the Betrayal Master

Chapter 5

Ash and his friends are about to set off through the Viridian Forest to get to Brock's home place; Pewter City. However, something came up at the Viridian Gym.

"You want to go with them on their journey?" Charlotte asked in a bit surprise and shock at what her sister just asked.

Ash and others are nearby.

Jess nodded, "Battling with Ash has made me realize that there's more about the bond between Trainers and Pokemon than we believe. If I go with them, I can lean and be the best S Class Connoisseusse like you, big sis."

Charlotte stare at her only sister before she smile, "If that's what you want to do, then be my guest, little Sis."

Jess smile and hug her sister. As she hugs Jess, Charlotte stare at Brock.

"Watch over her." Charlotte mouthed.

Brock nodded.

And with Jess joining the group, they made their way towards the Viridian Forest. As they enter the forest, they look around.

"OK, Meloetta. It's all clear." Ash said.

And with that, Meloetta sudden appear, sitting on Ash's shoulder.

"I can see why Pikachu like riding on your shoulder, Ash. It's so comfy." Meloetta said.

"Pika." Pikachu said, nodded.

"Aw, come on, you two. You don't mean that." Ash said while rubbing on the back of his head.

A while later, they reach the open field and decide to take a break.

"Come on out, gang!" Ash said as he throw all his Pokeballs.

Ash's Pokeballs open and all of his Pokemon are let out.

Suddenly, Fearow glides towards Ash who manage to duck for cover.

"Fearow, Return!" Ash said.

The red beam from the Pokeball, hit Fearow and Fearow return back to its Pokeball.

"I forgot about that Fearow." Ash muttered.

"Break time!" Serena said as she throw her Pokeballs.

Serena's Pokeballs open and her Kalos Pokemon are let out.

"Time to come out!" Brock said as he throw two Pokeballs.

The Pokeballs open and Croagunk and Chansey.

"Stand by!" Jess said as she throw her Pokeballs.

Jess' Pokeballs open and Girafarig and Sableye are let out.

"Party time!" Max said as he throw his Pokeballs.

Max's Pokeball open and Max's Ralts and Spearow are let out.

"Join in the fun, Victreebel!" Bonnie said as she throw her Pokeball.

The Pokeball opens and Victreebel is lets out...

MUNCH!

And with an eye-smile, chomp on Bonnie's body, leaving her legs out. Bonnie is kicking while muffling.

Then, they prepare some lunch. Jess handle human food while Brock takes care of the Pokefood and others setting up the table.

"OK, Lunch time!" Brock said as with help of other but Jess, carry lots of bowls.

The Pokemon cheer and got their bowl and Ash's Snorlax also get Snorlax Pokeblock. And with that, Trainers and Pokemon enjoying their lunch.

Buneary finish her lunch, run to Pikachu who's also, finish his lunch. Pikachu see Buneary and run away from her. They run around and through the feeding Pokemon. Suddenly, Buneary accidentally knock Ash's Ralts food bowl, much to her horrified.

Suddenly, a vine grab Buneary and turn her to face stem Bulbasaur.

"Bulba bulba bulbasaur saur. Saur bulba bulbasaur. Saur saur Bulba."

"What's Bulbasaur saying?" Bonnie asked to Meloetta who sit on Ash's head after finished her lunch.

"Bulbasaur is telling Buneary off for running after Pikachu while others are still eating, for Buneary accidentally knock Ash's Ralts food bowl." Meloetta said.

They turn to Ash's Ralts who almost had tears of her lost food when Krookodile pick up Ash's Ralts and sat her next to itself and move its food bowl towards her. Ash's Ralts smile and began to feed with Krookodile.

"That nice of Krookodile to share his food." Serena said with others nodded.

(Meanwhile)

Team Rockets and their Pokemon are having their lunch as well.

"This is so good." James said.

"Well, after all our hard work, it should be." Jessie said.

"What do you mean 'our'? You didn't left a single glove." Meowth said.

"So. A beautiful lady such as myself, don't do dirty works." Jessie said.

Suddenly a pack of Rattata charge through, knocking Team Rocket and their Pokemon up into the air.

"But we were just having lunch!" Jessie said.

"We never catch a break even if we want too!" James said while been bitten by his Mawile.

"WE"RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" All three of them said before disappearing into the distance with a twinkle.

(Meanwhile)

Axew watches as other Pokemon train hard.

"OK, Ralts, use Shadow Claws!" Ash said.

Ash's Ralts cover her arms with purplish black arms with sharp claws and charge.

"Use Teleport!" Max said.

Max's Ralts glow and disappear before Ash's Ralts slash him. A few feet away from behind Ash's Ralts, Max's Ralts reappear.

"Now use Magical Leaf!" Max said.

Max's Ralts releases multiple light green glowing leaves at Ash's Ralts.

"Use Shadow Claws!" Ash said.

Ash's Ralts cover her arms with purplish black arms with sharp claws and slashing all the glowing leaves.

"That's pretty good Ash. Teleport!" Max said.

Max's Ralts glow and disappear.

"Follow him, Ralts!" Ash said.

Ash's Ralts glow and disappear as well. A few seconds later, Max's Ralts appear but after that, Ash's Ralts with her Shadow Claws ready and then give him uppercut towards Max.

"And that it!" Brock declared.

Axew watches.

"Both Ralts are doing great." Brock said with a smile.

"And Max, well done about learning the real battle. Your parents will be proud of you." Ash said.

"Yeah well... I just learn by the best trainer of all." Max said with a smile towards his hero.

Ash's Ralts and Max's Ralts shake their hands.

Axew watches with wonder...

(Axew's flashback)

Iris and Axew inside Iris's big hair, are walking through the forest when Axew saw Deerling in Spring form. Axew climb out and got ready to battle when Iris pick him up.

"No, no, no, Axew. That Deerling is far too strong for you." Iris said as she walks away.

Axew was not too happy for not having a battle or training.

(End of Flashback.)

"Hey, Axew!" Ash's voice snap Axew out of thought.

Ash knee before Axew, "How about a training for you."

Axew smile. Then Serena's Pancham stand by, ready to battle.

"Looks like Pancham is ready to help." Serena said.

"Hear that, Axew? Let's giving all we got." Ash said to Axew.

"Ok, Pancham. Use Stone Edge!" Serena said.

Pancham slams his hand on the ground, causing glowing light blue pillars of rock to appear and rush towards Axew.

"Axew, try to use the rocks to get near Pancham!" Ash said.

Just as the last pillar appear, Axew jump on it and hop from rock to rock.

"Now, use Scratch!" Ash said.

Axew raises he claws in the air and one of them flashes white. Then Axew slash Pancham.

"Use Arm Thrust!" Serena said.

Pancham's hands glows white and he strikes Axew with them.

The other Pokemon stop what they doing and watch Axew and Pancham sparring. It's Scratch here and Arm Thrust there.

"Pancham, use Dark Pulse!" Serena said.

"Axew, counter it with Dragon Rage!" Ash said.

Pancham creates a ball of black and purple circles in each hand. He then combines them and fires the circles as a beam of circles at Axew.

Axew creates a light blue orb of energy inside of his stomach. He then fires a powerful blast of blue and black energy in the shape of a dragon at Pancham.

The attacks collided each other, causing an explosion. The explosion send Axew and Pancham flying towards their trainers.

"And that it!" Brock declared.

Ash knee down next to Axew, "Well done, Axew. You've gotten strong."

Axew smile, "Axew!"

Then Ash turn to Pancham, "And Pancham, thanks for helping."

"Pan Pancham." Pancham said.

(Night time)

Ash, his friends and Pokemon are sleeping. But Axew couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about the past.

Iris was suppose to be his trainer but all she ever do is babying him, not that he minding a bit.

But after meeting Ash and see his Pokemon getting stronger, even his best friend; Scraggy while he still remain what he is.

And after the battle at Viridian Gym, even though Ash is happy for him, Axew still feel bad for letting Ash down.

Axew carefully got up and walk off. But Meloetta who's sleeping on the tree branch, hears Axew moving and woke up to see him leaving.

A few moments later, Axew is sitting on a stone when Meloetta join in, "Want to talk about it?"

A long talking later.

"I understand. Iris sure doesn't act like a trainer like she suppose to be." Meloetta said.

Axew sadly nodded.

"But cheer up, Axew. You're with Ash now. He'll train you well like he does with all his Pokemon." Meloetta said with a smile.

Axew smile at his friend.

(Next day)

The Heroes have just finishing their breakfast.

"Hey Axew, how about you help me get some water?" Ash asked as he carry few big empty bottles.

Axew nodded with a smile before he took one of the bottles and both he and his ture trainer run off to nearby river.

(Meanwhile)

"I just love my Smoochum!" Jessie said as Smoochum try to get free from Jessie's hug.

Team Rocket are in their balloon.

"That last 'blast off' land us near Smoochum." James said.

"Yeah, but last time Jessie took Smoochum, her Jynx sisters were not very happy." Meowth said.

"WHAT WAS THAT, MEOWTH?!" Jessie asked in anger.

Before Jessie could skin Meowth alive, James sudden yell, "Look there!"

Jessie and Meowth look at James saw.

"It's the twerps!" Jessie said.

"And look at all the Pokemon we can steal!" Meowth said with his eyes wide with wonder.

With that, Meowth pick up an control box and push the button. From under the balloon basket, a giant glass ball appear and open up with a cannon inside. The cannon fires a large net and capture all the Pokemon before pull them inside the glass ball before shut tight.

"Hey!" Bonnie said.

"Not you guys again!" Max said.

"Prepare for trouble, yes, it's us." Jessie said.

"And make it double, there be plenty more of us." James said.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

Meowth join in, "Meowth! That's right!"

Then Wobbuffet, join in as well, "Wobbuffet!"

"Well, here we go again with those three." Meloetta said before add, "Oshawott, could you get your butt out of my face, please?"

"Give us back our Pokemon!" Jess yelled.

Team Rocket respond by stick their tongue.

"Quick, return!" Serena said as she aim her Pokeballs.

But the red beam from the balls, are block by glass.

Team Rocket laugh as Meowth says, "Nice try, twerps."

"Victreebel, use Leaf Storm!" Bonnie said.

Victreebel waves one of its arms and a barrage of glowing green leaves appear and fires at the glass. Not a single scratch.

"Oh no!" Bonnie said.

"Our ball is twerp proof and Pokemon proof." James said.

"Time to go!" Meowth said.

"Jynx!" A voice said.

Every turn to see a group of Jynx running towards Team Rocket's balloon.

"Those Jynx wants their Smoochum back!" Meowth said.

"No way! Not this time! Smoochum is mine! MINE, MINE, MINE!" Jessie said as she tightly her grip on Smoochum.

The Jynx group were not happy as their eyes glow and suddenly the balloon halt.

"Hey, we're not moving!" Meowth said.

"The Jynx group are using Psychic attack!" Max said.

Then the Jynx group send the balloon towards the nearby trees. Serena, Jess, Brock and kids run after them with Jynx group in the lead.

With Team Rocket after crash landing, climb out of damaged basket when Jynx group arrive.

"Jessie, just give back thier Smoochum!" Meowth said in fear.

"NO! NEVER!" Jessie said.

The Jynx group charge at Team Rocket. Quick thinking, Meowth open the glass ball and all Team Rocket jump in before close it, leaving angry Jynx group out.

But then, they're trap with the Pokemon they captured!

"Hi there." James said.

"Small world, right?" Jessie asked.

"Don't forget, I'm a Pokemon you know." Meowth said.

Jynx group use their Psychic to lift the glass ball and ram it on trees and boulders to get it open.

Ash and Axew arrive at the scene, "What the...?"

Axew stare at Jynx group in fear as the group keeps ramming the glass ball.

"Those Jynx really want that Smoochum back." Max said.

"But our Pokemon will get hurt in cross fire if these Jynx won't stop." Serena said.

"Right. Axew, go!" Ash said before notices that Axew stands behind Ash, shivering in fear, "Oh, that's right! You and Iris both scared of the Ice Type Pokemon like Jynx."

Axew move closer to Ash.

"Axew, I understand about this. But right now, they're in trouble and you're the only one who can save them." Ash said.

Axew stare at Ash.

"I know you can, Axew, 'Cause I believe in you." Ash said with a smile.

Axew stare at Ash with wonder eyes before he went in front and in fighting stand.

"Alright, Axew! Now, use Dragon Rage!" Ash said.

Axew creates a light blue orb of energy inside of his stomach. He then fires a powerful blast of blue and black energy in the shape of a dragon at Jynx group.

The Jynx group jump out of the way, causing them to drop the glass ball, before went attack by fires an icy wind filled with small snowballs from its mouth at Axew.

"That's Blizzard!" Max said.

"Quick, dodge it!" Ash said.

Axew jump away just as the blizzard blow by. One of the Jynx stand forward and a light blue ball forms in Jynx's mouth and it fires light blue beams from the ball at Axew.

"Watch out for that Ice Beam!" Ash said.

Axew jump high to dodge and the beam hit the ground before rise high, making a ice mountain. Axew land carefully on the top of the ice mountain.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket open the glass ball and sneak away when a vine took Smoochum from Jessie. It was Bulbasaur who hand it to Ash.

"Great job, Bulbasaur." Ash said before turn to the Jynx group, "Here's your Smoochum. Sorry for attacking you, but all our Pokemon are inside that glass."

Jynx nodded in understand before one of them took Smoochum and went off.

Ash and his friends smile at the Jynx group before they turn to glare at Team Rocket.

"You just never learn." Ash said.

"Well... We just learn that we're in so much hurt." James said.

"Got that right." Brock said.

"Braixen, Fire Blast!" Serena said.

"Victreebel, use Leaf Storm!" Bonnie said.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Axew, Dragon Rage!" Ash said.

Braixen releases a font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"大/span/font-shaped blast from her stick.

Victreebel waves one of its arms and a barrage of glowing green leaves appear.

Yellow sparks appear around Pikachu's cheeks before releases a powerful bolt of yellow electricity from his body.

Axew creates a light blue orb of energy inside of his stomach. He then fires a powerful blast of blue and black energy in the shape of a dragon.

The attacks combine and hit Team Rocket and then, the ground under Team Rocket explore, sending them flying.

"Aw! I for once, just want a cute pokemon to keep!" Jessie said.

"Get a toy instead!" Meowth said.

"WE"RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN, AGAIN!" All three of them said before disappearing into the distance with a twinkle.

Our heroes and their Pokemon cheers. Then Ash pick up Axew.

"You were great, Axew. You've overcome your fear of Ice Types and save the day. You're going to be one of the strongest dragon type Pokemon for sure." Ash said.

"Axew!" Axew said with a smile.

(A while later)

Ash and his friends are ready to set off once more.

"Ok, guys! Let's go to Brock's home!" Ash said.

"And see some Pokemon along the way."Max said.

And with that, they went off.

(And done! Now that their new friend; Jess join them, what adventure will be await them? We just have to wait and see. Till then, See you Pokemon lovers really soon!

Now then, what Kanto Pokemon will be next for Ash and others?

I got few plans for Ash. The first one will be a very special Pokemon from the O.L. Have a guess if you like.) 


End file.
